Quand l'élève dépasse le maître:
by Elisha Blue
Summary: Il y a dix ans la mère de Fabrice, une peintre brillante et en vogue, est morte, empoissonnée à l'arsenic. De nos jours le peintre officiel de la cour d'Omois est décédé de la même manière. Ce crime va faire remonter en Fabrice et Tara de très anciens souvenirs, surtout que le meurtrier d'il y a dix ans n'a jamais été arrêter.
1. Chapter 1:

**Blabla de l'auteure:**

Bonjour!

Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Ce premier chapitre est assez court mais les autres seront beaucoup plus long.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre1 : Le meurtre**

_Ou la vie est un éternel recommencement : _

Targon, Terre :

Dans son atelier, la femme chantait une douce mélodie sans parole. D'un geste fluide elle regroupa ses cheveux en chignon, on voyait qu'elle avait l'habitude, que ce geste avait été répété mille et une fois.

Toujours en fredonnant elle attrapa un pinceau et le glissa entre ses lèvres pour l'humidifier et lisser les poils avant de le plonger dans de la peinture à base d'azurite, une pierre qui, une fois broyé, donnait un bleu profond et intense. Elle aimait les pigments naturels bien plus que ceux synthétiques, d'ailleurs ses peintures elle les fabriquait elle-même.

D'un geste sûr elle appliqua la couleur sur une toile. Elle était presque finie. Il ne restait plus qu'à appliquer du bleu dans les yeux et sur la robe de l'enfant, sur la toile. Ce n'était pas sa fille, mais c'était comme si. Un petit sourire aux lèvres elle ajouta une dernière touche de couleur et recula. Parfait. Elle avait réussi à recréer la malice dans ces yeux peints. Il ne lui rester plus que la robe et ça serait fini.

Elle s'avança vers la toile et vacilla, elle ne se sentait pas bien. Sa tête la torturait et ce depuis plusieurs jours. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu de migraine de sa vie elle se surprenait à en souffrir à chaque heure de la journée. Passant outre la douleur elle approcha son pinceau mais, avant qu'il ne touche la toile, elle vacilla de nouveau. Son pinceau glissa de ses doigts, tomba sur le sol, elle mourut avant même de le rejoindre.

Omois, Autremonde :

En entrant dans l'atelier Tara failli vomir et pas à cause de l'odeur de putréfaction. Non, c'était l'odeur de la peinture, des vernies recouvrant les toiles qui lui retournaient le ventre et l'âme.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant puis fit un signe à ses gardes, leur disant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Se couvrant la bouche et le nez d'un mouchoir parfumé que la changeline avait fait apparaître elle s'avança vers le corps.

Ribnik Green. Le peintre officiel de la cour d'Omois, celui qui faisait tous les portraits de la famille royale. Peintre depuis deux ans, morts depuis :

« Une semaine votre Altesse ! D'après les inspecteurs ses voisins sont en vacances depuis un mois, ils viennent juste de rentré. Ils ont étés alerté par l'odeur, lui expliqua le chaman légiste, un petit homme chauve et rondouillard.

-Cause de la mort ? demanda Tara, essayant de contrôler son estomac.

-A première vu je dirais empoissonnement à l'arsenic. Mais d'autres poisons peuvent déclencher ces symptômes alors… »

Le reste de la phrase n'atteignit jamais les oreilles de Tara. Seul comptait ces mots : « empoisonnement à l'arsenic. »

L'odeur de peinture se fit plus présente, plus forte, écorchant la gorge de la jeune femme à chaque inspiration. Autour d'elle le monde se mit à tourner, elle se sentit tomber, puis, le noir.

« C'est bien Tara, c'est même parfait ! Tu peux passer à la dernière étape maintenant, mais fait attention, elle est très délicate. Il faut que tu sois très précise dans tes dosages. »

La femme se détourna d'elle, laissant Tara seule devant une paillasse couverte d'éprouvettes, béchers et autres ustensiles scientifiques.

Tara la suivit du regard. C'était la plus belle femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Encore plus belle que les actrices. Bien plus que les mannequins. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds vénitiens remontés en chignon et portée un vieux jeans et une chemise trop grande appartenant à son mari. Elle appelait ça en riant sont uniforme de travail. Ses longues mains étaient tachées de peinture dont la couleur variée selon les jours. Tantôt bleu ciel, tantôt verts tendre, parfois pourpre. Aujourd'hui c'était du bleu lavande.

Tara ne voyait que son dos mais elle savait que son visage était rieur et parsemé de tâches de rousseurs et, parfois, de peintures. Elle avait de grands yeux noisette pétillants et une bouche qui souriait toujours et ne criait jamais. Elle avait presque trente ans mais Tara trouvait qu'elle faisait bien plus jeune.

« Tu as déjà fini Fabrice ? Montre-moi ça. Oh, ça m'a l'air parfait mon chéri ! Haaaaa… Non, c'est un peu trop épais, tu as du avoir la main un peu légère sur certain ingrédients. Mais ce n'est pas grave…Voilà, comme ça c'est mieux. Aller ! Va aider Tara pendant que je vais préparer le pique-nique. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, tu n'as pas oublié de dire à ta grand-mère que tu passais la journée avec nous Tara ?

-Non, je lui ai dit. Elle est d'accord.

-Parfait ! Aller terminé moi ça et ensuite on ira manger. Au menu : salades, quiches, sandwichs, gâteaux, biscuits, fruits… Vous voulez autre choses ? »

Voyant qu'ils ne voulaient rien d'autre elle les embrassa sur la joue et fila fors de son atelier, les laissant seuls. Fabrice adressa un petit sourire à Tara qui le lui rendit. Il était aussi blond que sa mère mais avec de grand yeux noir, sur son nez, une tâche de peinture verte, la couleur qu'il venait de préparer. Il trottina jusqu'à Tara et lui demanda en fronçant le nez :

« Pourquoi tu as menti à maman ? »

Tara ouvrit et les yeux et se redressa d'un coup. Il faisait noir autour d'elle, elle ne savait pas où elle était mais elle avait au moins une certitude : ça

recommençait.

* * *

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Rappelez vous: une review prend trente secondes de votre temps et me fait super plaisir!


	2. Chapter 2:

**Blabla de l'auteure:**

Et voici un nouveau chapitre où vous découvrirez une nouvelle page de l'histoire de Fabrice.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre deux : L'anniversaire :**

_Où le preuve que ce genre d'événement n'est pas forcement joyeux. _

Un chaud soleil d'automne réchauffait le cimetière. C'était la fin de l'après-midi, au moment où la lumière se fond dans les ombres et où la chaleur laisse peu à peu place à la fraîcheur de la nuit. On était au milieu du mois de septembre mais on se serait cru à la fin du mois d'août.

Fabrice caressa du bout des doigts les lettres d'ors gravés sur une tombe. Tout lui rappelait ce jour-là. L'air avait la même odeur, les arbres la même couleur de feu, cela faisait dix ans mais pour le jeune homme cela aurait pu être hier.

Fermant les yeux il inspira à plein poumon l'air automnal, oui, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

_Dix ans plus tôt :_

_« Dépêche-toi Tara ! Faut vraiment qu'on rentre ! »_

_Le cartable sur les épaules, les baskets frappant les pierres du chemin, Fabrice attendait. Il ne voulait pas jouer les trouble-fêtes mais ils allaient vraiment devoir partir, sa mère allait les attendre. Il tira sur le poignet de Tara qui essayait vainement de cueillir les dernières mûres._

_« Aie ! Je me suis piquée !_

_-Bof, c'est trois fois rien, aller on rentre. »_

_Ronchonnant un peu la fillette plongea son doigt dans sa bouche avant de suivre son ami. En plus de s'être piqué elle avait taché sa robe, la bleue avec de minuscules fleurs blanches, celle que la mère de Fabrice lui avait offert. Sa grand-mère allait l'égueuler, mais bon elle avait l'habitude._

_Alors qu'il passait un petit pont surplombant un ruisseau où croassait une multitude de grenouilles Fabrice se retourna, marchant à reculons en la regardant._

_« Dis, tu crois que Betty va rester encore longtemps à l'hôpital ?_

_-J'sais pas. L'appendicite ce n'est pas si grave que ça si je ne me trompe pas. Elle devrait être rentrée à la fin de la semaine. On pourrait aller voir ses parents, pour leur demander._

_\- Ouais, on ira demain après l'école ? Parce que la faut qu'on rentre. Tu viens à la maison pour les devoirs ? J'ai rien compris à l'exo de math, ces poires faut les soustraire ou les multiplier ? »_

_Tara esquissa un petit sourire et répondit qu'elle lui expliquerait à la maison. Les maths c'étaient son truc, d'ailleurs le prof venait de leur rendre un devoir où elle avait eu la note maximal. Son cauchemar à elle c'était le français. Orthographe, grammaire, conjugaison…Autant de mot qui la faisait grimacer tandis que Fabrice souriait. Elle était la scientifique et lui le littéraire et c'était très bien comme ça, ils pouvaient ainsi s'entraider._

_Alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte Fabrice lui saisit la main et ils continuèrent à marcher ainsi, main dans la main. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux, non, ils étaient juste très proche, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes ils jouaient même parfois à être frère et sœur._

_Le manoir n'était plus loin, d'ailleurs ils le voyaient déjà se détachait derrière les arbres. Dans cinq minutes ils seraient arrivés. Sans pouvoir se retenir Fabrice se mit à courir, entraînant Tara avec lui. Il avait hâte de rentrer et de retrouver sa mère._

_Ils entrèrent dans le manoir qu'ils eurent la surprise de trouver vide. Ce n'était pas normal, même si son père était en voyage à l'étranger, à une convention pour son travail si Fabrice se souvenait bien, sa mère, elle aurait dû être là. Sauf si elle était…_

_« Son atelier ! Tu prépares le goûter et je vais voir ?_

_-Ok, mais dépêche-toi, si tu es en retard je mange ta part. »_

_L'air espiègle de son amie le fit rire et, tandis qu'elle courait vers la cuisine, lui partait vers la petite maison, celle qui se trouvait au fond du jardin. C'était là que sa mère avait installé son atelier, ça la forçait à sortir sous la pluie en hiver mais elle aimait bien avoir son petit endroit à elle pour peindre. Pressé il ne toqua même pas à la porte se contentant de la pousser et de crier :_

_«Maman ! C'est moi, j'suis rentré ! »_

_Aucune réponse. Tenaillait par un pressentiment, un je-ne-sais-quoi imperceptible, il s'avança à pas prudent dans le laboratoire où sa mère préparait ses peintures et redis, d'un niveau sonore normal cette fois._

_« Maman…Maman…T'es là ? »_

_Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il poussait la porte donnant sur son atelier. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et poussa un hurlement en tombant sur les fesses avant de se mettre à quatre pattes et d'avancer ainsi._

_« Ma…maman ? »_

_Il tapota le bras de sa mère qui était dur comme la pierre. Sa mère ne bougeait pas, ses yeux grands ouverts ne cillaient pas et aucun mouvement ne soulevait sa poitrine._

_« Ma…Maman ? »_

_C'était le seul mot qu'il arrivait à dire, le cri d'un enfant en détresse qui voulait que sa mère se réveille. Oui, il voulait que maman arrête de dormir, il voulait… Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'il poussait un peu le corps en répétant :_

_« Maman… »_

_Ce mot il le répéta des centaines de fois dans les minutes qui suivirent, comme un disque rayé, jusqu'à ce que Tara entre dans l'atelier et le sorte de la avant de rendre tripe et boyaux. Pelotonné contre son amie, le garçon murmura ses « maman » jusqu'à l'arrivé de la police._

Moment présent :

Fabrice essuya les larmes qui coulaient à flot sur ses joues. Ils n'avaient jamais su qui avait tué sa mère. L'enquête avait piétiné durant de long mois avant d'être définitivement enterré. Aujourd'hui encore le jeune homme ne comprenait pas. Sa mère n'était pas aimée de tout le monde, personne ne peut être aimé de tous, mais jamais personne ne l'avait détesté au point de l'empoissonner. Les policiers avaient émis l'hypothèse d'un confrère jaloux mais Fabrice n'y croyait pas, sa mère était peintre et même si la concurrence était rude dans ce métier elle faisait toujours attention à ne pas empiéter sur les plates-bandes des autres artistes.

Peu à peu il avait fait son deuil mais chaque fois qu'il revenait sur la tombe ses larmes se mettaient à couler sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Il posa sur la pierre un bouquet de fleurs sauvages, celle qui fleurissaient dans les champs en pleine été et que sa mère aimait peindre. Il allait bientôt faire nuit, l'heure de partir était presque venu mais il lui rester une chose à faire, à dire plutôt.

« Je voudrais te parler de quelqu'un maman. J'ai failli le faire à plusieurs reprises mais un quelque chose m'en a empêché. Elle s'appelle Moineaux. Nous sommes ensemble depuis longtemps même si nous nous sommes séparés plusieurs fois. Tu…Tu l'aurais aimé, elle est intelligente et très douce, enfin tant qu'elle ne se transforme pas en Bête car… »

Une grosse demi-heure plus tard il avait fini de raconter. Le jeune homme avait parlé de tous, de la beauté de sa petite amie, de leurs aventures, de leur rencontre…Et dans sa tête il voyait sa mère sourire, comme lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de Lena, une gamine rousse qui courrait plus vite que tous les garçons et qui connaissait plein de blagues. Sa première amoureuse. Il devait avoir six ou sept ans. Lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé sa mère lui avait souri et ébouriffé les cheveux avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Tu me la montreras à la sortie de l'école, demain. »

Sentant qu'il allait se remettre à pleurer Fabrice se leva et sortie du cimetière après avoir salué une derrière fois sa mère. Alors qu'il prenait la direction du manoir une pluie fine se mit à tomber. Il aurait pu incanter un sort pour le protéger mais il n'en fit rien et continua d'avancer sous la pluie.

Une fois chez lui il fila vers la porte de transfert qui l'amena à Omois où il devait retrouver Moineaux. A peine sortit de la salle des Transferts il sentit sa poche vibrer et en sortit sa boule de cristal.

« Tara est à l'infirmerie, elle veut te voir. Fais vite. »

Le message était de Cal et sans le vouloir le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Tara se retrouvait souvent à l'infirmerie mais jamais elle n'avait requis sa présence. Se mettant à courir il pria pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave à sa meilleure amie.

A peine entré dans l'infirmerie un chaman lui sauta dessus, l'assaillant de question. Que se passait-il ? Où avait-il mal ? Depuis quand ?

« Je vais bien, je ne suis pas malade. En fait je viens voir Ta…Heu l'Héritière.

-Fabrice, c'est ça ? Pardonnez-moi, je suis nouveau et un peu stressé. Suivez-moi. »

Il le guida jusqu'à une chambre individuelle puis, après avoir ouvert la porte, disparu. Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce et salua Cal, assit sur une chaise à côté du lit et qui regardait Tara comme si elle allait disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre. Cette dernière, pâle comme la mort, tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un signe de la main, lui demandant silencieusement d'avancer.

« Cal, es ce que tu pourrais partir. S'il te plaît.

-Tara…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Même s'il m'arrive quelque chose Fabrice est aussi qualifiée que toi pour aller chercher le chaman.

-Il t'est arrivé quoi ? demanda le jeune homme en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

-Je me suis évanoui.

-Et tu as fait une crise de…Raaaahh je n'arrive pas à me souvenir ! Une crise de spasmo-machin, ragea Cal qui fouillait dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir.

-Spasmophilie ? Comme après… ?

-Oui. S'il te plaît Cal, sors. Tu pourras revenir dès que Fabrice sera partit. »

Le voleur grommela un peu mais finis par poser un baiser très doux sur les lèvres de la jeune fille avant de sortir, laissant Tara et Fabrice seuls. Ce dernier se racla la gorge, un peu gêné, avant de prendre la parole :

« C'est parce que ça fait dix ans ?

-Non. C'est…Je suis désolée.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu n'as jamais fait exprès de faire des crises, un peu comme moi avec mes cauchemars. C'est sûrement à cause de tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, les démons, Cal et Robin, le dixième anniversaire… Pas étonnant que tu fasses une crise de stress avec tout ça. Néanmoins il faudrait que le chaman explique à Cal que ce n'est pas dangereux pour ta santé, parce que le pauvre à l'air sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque.

-Ces crises sont très impressionnantes, surtout qu'il n'a pas l'habitude mais je ne m'excusais pas pour ça mais pour ce que je vais devoir te dire. »

Tara, épuisée par sa crise, ferma les yeux pendant un instant avant de les rouvrir et d'essayer tant bien que mal d'attraper le verre d'eau sur la table de nuit. Fabrice, habitué à son état de faiblesse post-crise, l'attrapa avant elle et le lui tendit. Elle en vida la moitié avant de retomber sur ses oreillers.

« Un homme est mort aujourd'hui. Comme c'était quelqu'un d'important ma tante m'a envoyé sur la scène de crime, pour recueillir des informations auprès des enquêteurs. La victime s'appelait Ribnik Green, c'était le peintre officiel de la cour. D'après le chaman légiste il est mort d'un empoissonnement à l'arsenic.

-Comme maman. »

La voix de Fabrice était creuse, sans vie, ce meurtre allait faire remonter celui de sa mère en surface. On allait rouvrir le dossier, on allait les réinterroger, tout repasser au crible. D'un côté c'était bien, cela permettrait peut être de coincer l'assassin mais de l'autre…Il ne voulait pas revivre tout ça.

_Dix ans plus tôt :_

_« Vous croyez ou vous en êtes sûr ?_

_-Je…j'en suis sûr ! »_

_Le petit Fabrice balança ses pieds d'avant en arrière et tenta d'oublier la lumière trop forte et les murs trop blancs. L'inspecteur de police en face de lui nota quelque chose dans son calepin et repris la parole :_

_« Vous nous dites donc que votre mère était enfermée dans son atelier depuis la veille au soir mais que vous êtes sûr qu'elle était vivante au matin, c'est ça ?_

_-O…Oui. Le matin y'avait de la brioche sur la table de la cuisine, celle que maman prépare et puis en partant pour l'école j'ai vu une ombre bouger dans son atelier. Elle était toujours vivante._

_-Ça ne prouve rien jeune homme. Votre mère a très bien pu faire cette brioche le soir, avant d'aller à son atelier et l'ombre peut très bien être celle de son meurtrier. »_

_Le flic marqua encore quelques lignes dans son carnet puis passa un doigt dans sa moustache. C'était un flic à l'ancienne qui ne faisait aucune différence entre les enfants et les adultes, pour lui un témoin était un témoin, quel que soit son âge._

_« Et donc…_

_-Excusez-moi messieurs mais mon patient a besoin de repos, il a subi un choc hier et cela fait presque trois heures que vous remettez sa parole en doute. Revenez demain. »_

_Le médecin, un homme entre deux âges avec un début de calvitie, s'était sortie de la contemplation de fenêtre et faisait désormais face au policier. Il paraissait bien frêle face à cet homme ventru mais son ton et son regard était sans appel. Le flic haussa les épaules, rangea son carnet dans sa poche et, en jetant un regard noir au médecin dit :_

_« C'est peut être votre patient mais c'est mon témoin. Enfin bon, je vais aller interroger la fille en attendant. »_

_Et il sortit d'un pas lourd, laissant dans son sillage une odeur de cigarette._

_« Elle va bien Tara ? demanda Fabrice en regardant le médecin._

_-Elle est très fatigué, elle a fait plusieurs crise de spasmophilie, tu veux que je t'explique ce que c'est ? »_

_Intrigué le jeune Fabrice hocha la tête._


	3. Chapter 3:

**Blabla de l'auteure:**

Dans la catégorie stupide et tête en l'air je me demande!

Pourquoi? Parce que j'étais sûr d'avoir posté ce chapitre alors que...Non.

Parfois je suis vraiment une abruti de première classe.

Enfin bon, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Les contes de fées :**

_Ils peuvent être présent dans la peinture mais aussi dans la vraie vie :_

Cal était assis dans le couloir, la tête contre le mur. Il aurait pu utiliser la magie pour écouter la conversation mais sa relation avec Tara lui avait appris que l'espionnage n'était pas la meilleure façon d'être en bon terme avec elle. Bien qu'il essayait de ne pas s'en faire il était mort d'inquiétude et, il devait l'avouer, de jalousie.

Tara n'avait rien voulu lui dire, même pas ce qui avait déclenché sa crise, en fait, la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était Fabrice. Elle ne voulait parler qu'à lui. Et même si le jeune homme savait que les deux jeunes gens n'étaient que des amis il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux.

C'est pourquoi lorsque la porte s'ouvrit il sauta sur ses jambes, manquant de rentrer dans un Fabrice pâle comme la mort. Le jeune homme ne lui accorda pas un regard, se contentant d'un cynique :

« Elle veut être seule. »

Avant de sortir de l'infirmerie. Le loup-garou n'en voulait pas à Cal, c'était juste qu'il ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. A peine sortit de la pièce il pénétra dans un des nombreux jardins que comptait le palais et se laissa tomber contre un arbre. Il sentit les larmes couler le longs de ses joues. Dix ans et la douleur était toujours aussi forte.

Sa mère avait été, durant des années, le centre de son monde. C'était le premier visage qu'il voyait en se levant et le dernier qu'il apercevait avant de fermer les paupières le soirs. Elle était celle qui racontait les histoires, qui chantait les chansons. Elle était les bras qui le berçait, les lèvres qui l'embrassait. Elle était tout.

Son père...Il était beaucoup plus distant, ne lui donnant que très peu de marque d'affection et s'occupant rarement de lui. C'était cliché de dire cela mais durant toute son enfance il avait été celui qui éduquait et sa mère celle qui aimait.

_« Eli arrête de le couver ainsi ! Il doit être puni ! Se fâcha le comte de Besois-Giron en se redressant de toute sa hauteur._

_-Mais ce n'est qu'une mauvaise note mon chéri. Il faut juste lui réexpliquer, tempéra sa femme en posant une main sur son bras. _

_-Une mauvaise note ? Il n'y en a pas eut qu'une mais au moins cinq ! Et toujours dans la même matière !_

_-D'accord, il n'est pas très doué en math mais es ce que tu as vu sa rédaction ? Et ses dictées? Il n'y avait que très peu de fautes, lui rappela t-elle en passant une main dans les cheveux de son fils, assis sur une chaise.»_

_ Durant un instant le comte sembla peser le pour et le contre puis il dit en soupirant:_

_« Bon, d'accord. Mais si le mois prochain tu n'as pas de meilleurs notes en mathématiques je serais obligé de servir!Prévint il avant de sortir de la cuisine.»_

_ Élisa poussa un petit soupir en levant les yeux aux ciels tout en débarrassant les restes du goûté de son fils. _

_« Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, ton père n'est pas vraiment fâché, il s'inquiète, c'est tout. _

_-Peut être mais il cri. Marmonna le jeune Fabrice en triturant sa serviette de table. _

_\- C'est peut être parce que tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Lui aussi n'a jamais été doué dans les matières scientifiques, il a d'ailleurs failli ne pas avoir le bac à cause de ça. Il a peur que ça soit la même chose pour toi._

_-Mais je ne suis qu'en primaire._

_-Je sais mon chéri, je sais. »_

_ Tendrement elle lui embrassa le front avant de lui demander de sortir ses affaires de maths, qu'ils allaient revoir ce chapitre ensemble et qu'après il refairait le contrôle pour voir s'il avait compris. _

Moment présent :

Cal était sur le point d'exploser de rage. Un heure. Il avait patienté une heure devant la porte sans que Tara veuille bien le laisser entrer. Sa réponse ne variait jamais, elle voulait être seule. Pourtant, il y avait une petite demi-heure il avait vu arriver Robin, l'air inquiet. Le demi-elfe l'avait salué un peu raidement, n'ayant toujours pas pardonné à son ami de sortir avec son ex petite amie, avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Le Voleur l'avait prévenu qu'elle ne voulait voir personne. Ce à quoi le jeune homme avait répondu qu'il avait reçu un message disant le contraire. Tara voulait le voir tout de suite, elle préciser même que c'était urgent. Robin avait pénétré dans la chambre, fermant la porte à un Cal qui commençait à bouillir.

Pour Fabrice il n'avait presque rien ressenti, sachant très bien que le deux jeunes gens étaient juste amis. Mais Robin… Ce qu'il ne comprenait surtout pas c'était pourquoi le demi-elfe et pas lui. C'était lui le petite ami de Tara, c'était donc lui qu'elle aurait dû vouloir dans sa chambre.

Lorsque la porte se rouvrit il n'écouta que son instinct et poussa Robin hors du passage pour entrer dans la chambre. Tara écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche et bredouilla :

« Ca...Cal… ? Je t'avais dit que je voulais être seule.

-Oui, c'est sûrement pour ça que tu as demandé à Fabrice puis à Robin de venir, attaqua le jeune homme, mauvais. »

La phrase frappa la jeune fille comme un flèche et son souffle se fit court. Cal, reconnaissant les premiers symptômes de la crise qu'elle avait eut quelques heures auparavant s'assit sur le lit et posa une mai rassurante sur celle de Tara.

« Calme toi mon amour. C'est juste que je n'aime pas que tu me tiennes éloigné alors que les autres sont informés. Dit moi ce qui se passe, son regard, suppliant, persuada Tara de lui parler. »

Doucement, la voix un peu tremblante au début, elle lui raconta la mère de Fabrice comme elle s'en souvenait. La douceur, la peinture, les rires, les piques-niques d'été, les longs cheveux, les yeux malicieux.

« J'ai connu Fabrice dés la petite enfance et, très tôt, sa mère se proposa comme baby-sitter. Je n'avais pas de parent et ma grand-mère ne s'occupait pas de moi. J'ai vu en la mère de Fabrice un monde d'amour maternel, de douceur. Un monde doux, sucré, très éloigné de d'Isabella, si froide et si distante. Lorsque je dormais au manoir elle me bordait, m'embrassait et m'appelait mon cœur. C'était vraiment une mère de substitution pour moi et j'ai passé une grande part de mon enfance dans la maison de Fabrice. Lorsqu'elle est morte...Tu te souviens de l'invasion fantôme ? De mon état ? Après la mort d'Elisa c'était encore pire et Fabrice...J'ai crû qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Alors quand je me suis rendu dans l'atelier de ce peintre, que j'avais retrouvé les odeurs de mon enfance ça m'a ramener en arrière.

-D'où la crise, mumura Cal qui senti son cœur se serrer.

-Oui. J'en faisait environ trois pars jour après le meurtre et puis elles ont finit par s'espacer jusqu'au jour où elles ont totalement disparu. C'était deux jours après mon arrivé ici, sur AutreMonde.

-Et Robin ? Pourquoi l'as tu fait venir, demanda le jeune homme, toujours jaloux.

-C'est un elfe Cal. Et qui s'occupe des enquêtes ?

-Les elfes. Tu lui as demandé à ce qu'il travaille sur le meurtre ? Ce n'est pourtant pas son domaine.

-Je sais mais je lui ais juste demander s'il pouvait se charger de la partie sur la mère de Fabrice. Je n'ai pas envie qu'un inconnu fouille dans mon passé. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il comprenait mieux maintenant ce que venait faire le demi-elfe dans l'histoire. Doucement il embrassa Tara avant de se diriger vers la porte, lui annonçant qu'il la laissait se reposer.

D'une main tendre Moineaux caressa les cheveux de Fabrice. Assis le canapé, la tête posé sur la poitrine de sa petite-amie, le jeune homme pleurait.

En entrant dans la suite elle l'avait trouvé roulé en boule sur un siège en train de sanglotait. Elle l'avait alors guidé jusqu'au canapé et l'avait prit contre elle. Moineaux lui avait murmuré qu'elle était allé voir Tara dans la soirée et qu'elle lui avait expliqué en partie mais qu'elle avait refusé de lui livrer toute l'histoire, disant que c'était à Fabrice de lui en parler.

Mais le loup-garou n'était pas en mesure de dire quoi que ce soit. Il voulait juste rester blotti contre son amoureuse et pleurer. Il avait fini par s'endormir, rassurer par la main de Moineaux dans ses cheveux.

Celle ci le réveilla un peu plus tard et le guida vers leur chambre où elle se déshabilla et passa une chemise de nuit. Voir sa petite amie dans cette tenue le faire saliver mais il n'y prêta pas attention, il se contenta d'enlever sa chemise, son pantalon et de se mettre au lit.

Machinalement il reposa sa tête sur la poitrine de Moineaux et passa un bras autour de sa taille, recommençant presque aussitôt à somnoler.

« On est pas obliger d'en parler maintenant, ça peut attendre demain. Où après-demain, ou dans une semaine, un mois, quand tu seras près, murmura la jeune fille en serrant le corps de son petit ami contre le sien? »

Fabrice hocha la tête et s'endormit. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il ne pu dire s'il c'était écoulé une heure ou bien plus. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était près. Dans le noir il murmura le prénom de sa petite-amie qui, curieusement ne dormait pas, ce qu'il lui fit remarquer.

« J'avais trop peur que tu te réveilles et que tu te sentes mal, expliqua t-elle. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Je...Je crois que je suis près. »

Grâce à son côté loup-garou il put voir le tendre sourire que lui offrit sa bien aimée et qui le poussa à poursuivre.

« Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ma mère. Tout ce que tu sais d'elle c'est qu'elle est morte quand j'étais enfant. J'avais huit ans. Elle s'appelait Elisa et c'était la personne la plus formidable pour moi. Aujourd'hui encore je n'arrive pas à lui trouver de défaut. Elle était peintre. La plus part du temps ses tableaux représentaient des paysages on ne peut plus banaux mais, en cherchant bien, il y avait toujours un élément appartenant au fantastique. Quand j'étais petite je jouais souvent à cela avec Tara, celui qui trouvait le premier l'élément avait gagné. Ici une fée ressemblant à une fleur, la un arbre avec un visage et une expression humaine...Ils étaient vraiment magnifique. Il faudrait que je te les montre, certaine galerie les exposes encore. Mais elle aimait aussi faire des portraits. D'ailleurs, avant sa mort elle travailler sur un portrait de Tara. Je m'en souviens, elle n'arrêtait pas ronchonner parce qu'il ne fallait pas bouger . C'était aussi une des rares personnes à savoir faire sourire mon père. Il a toujours était un peu bougon mais avec ma mère il devenait doux comme un agneaux. Il aurait traversé le désert du Salterens sans protection si elle lui avait demandé. Un jour m'ont père m'a confié qu'il se demandait toujours comme un femme comme elle était tombé amoureuse d'un homme comme lui. Et à ce moment là je me suis souvenu d'un histoire que j'adorais quand j'étais enfant. Celle que je voulais que ma mère me raconte tout les soirs. L'histoire de leur rencontre. »

_« Tu es prêt mon chéri ? »_

_ Le jeune Fabrice remonta sa couette sous son menton et hocha vigoureusement la tête. Oui, il était prêt à écouter la plus belle histoire de tout les temps. _

_« Alors je commence. Il était une fois une jeune fille qui habitais au bord de la mer, très loin, à l'ouest, la où les légendes deviennent réelles. Un jour, alors qu'elle avait seize ans la jeune fille connu une horrible tragédie. Son père, sa mère ainsi que sa sœur moururent dans un terrible incendie qui détruisit sa maison. On l'envoya alors chez sa tante, une vieille femme très gentille mais ne vivant que pour son travail. Elle se retrouva alors seule et, comme elle était une rêveuse, décida de se trouver un ami par un moyen plus qu'hasardeux… Es ce que tu le connais ? _

_-La bouteille, murmura l'enfant, les yeux écarquillés pour ne pas s'endormir. _

_-Oui, la bouteille. La jeune fille écrivit un mot sur un morceaux de papier et le glissa dans une bouteille qu'elle scella grâce à un bouchon et de la cire. Dans ce mot elle parlait de sa solitude, de l'incendie, de sa tante, de sa personnalité et de son amour pour la peinture. Elle y avait aussi glisser son adresse. Le cœur un peu plus joyeux à l'idée d'avoir bientôt un ami elle se rendit à la plage et lança la bouteille loin, très loin. Les semaines passèrent, puis les mois et peu à peu elle oublia cette bouteille. Elle rentra dans un nouveau lycée, ce fit de nouveaux amis et reçu même quelques prix pour ses peintures. Trois ans passèrent ainsi. Elle ne pensait plus du tout à ce mot, livré à l'océan jusqu'au jour où elle reçut une lettre. Une simple enveloppe blanche mais sentant bon la lavande. On était en été. Elle venait de passer et de réussir son bac. Et tout d'un coup les souvenirs remontèrent, cette bouteille qu'elle avait reclus dans un coin sombre de son esprit revint en lumière comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. Elle lu la lettre écrit par un dénommé Auguste. Il était un peu plus âgé qu'elle et habité dans le Sud-Ouest de la France mais sais tu où il était quand il avait trouvé le message ?_

_-En Italie, répondit Fabrice qui connaissait l'histoire par cœur. _

_-Oui, mais pas n'importe où. Il était sur les bords de l'Adriatique*. Ce petit récipient en verre avait donc longé la France, contourné l'Espagne, traversé la Méditerranée, contourné l'Italie pour enfin s'échouer sur les pages de sable blanc de cette côte lointaine. Il lui avait fallu trois ans pour faire ce périple mais la jeune fille n'en était pas mécontente car, à travers les lettres qu'elle échangea avec le jeune inconnu, elle découvrit un être doux, poétique et qui, comme elle, n'avait jamais connu l'amour. Elle tomba amoureuse de lui durant les deux mois d'été, période durant laquelle ils échangèrent le plus de lettre puis elle décida enfin de le rencontrer. On était en novembre. Il faisait froid mais elle avait malgré tout mit sa plus belle robe. Ils c'étaient donné rendez-vous dans une petite galerie d'art où la jeune fille exposait pour la première fois ses œuvres. Alors qu'elle observait une de ses peintures d'un œil critique la jeune fille l'entendit. Une infime mélodie, fredonner doucement, leur signe de reconnaissance. La chanson des choses brisée*. Elle c'est alors retourné et elle l'a vu, ils se sont regardés, rejoins et ne se sont plus jamais quitté. _

_-Chante là moi maman, s'il te plaît. Chante moi la chanson des choses brisée. »_

_ La femme eut un sourire puis entonna d'une voix douce :_

_« A quoi bon retenir la vague qui se brise à tes pieds_

_Si longtemps tu restes sur le rivages d'autres viendront s'y brisées... »_

* J'ai joué une pièce l'année dernière et il y avait cette histoire de bouteille jeté dans l'Atlantique qui venait s'échouer sur les rivages de l'Adriatique. Ce n'était qu'une parenthèse dans l'histoire mais j'ai trouvé ce passage très beau alors je l'ai repris.

* J'ai entendu cette chanson dans la pièce de théâtre homme pour homme et comme elle me trôte dans la tête et bien je la reprend.


	4. Chapter 4:

Blabla de l'auteure:

Et voila un nouveau chapitre qui arrive très vite car, comme je l'ais dit avant, j'avais oublié de poster le chapitre d'avant.

* * *

Chapitre 4 :la couleur des souvenirs:  
Ou les souvenirs, même enfouis au plus profond de la mémoire, finissent toujours par resurgir:

Robin se passa une main sur le visage. Il venait de passer la plus longue nuit de sa vie. S'initier au cœur de l'enquête n'avait pas été chose facile mais il avait réussi, notamment grâce à l'influence de son père à qui de nombreux elfes devaient des services. Ça l'avait occupé la moitié de la nuit, la seconde il l'avait passé à consulter de vieux dossiers terriens concernant la mère de Fabrice. Et cela ne l'avait avancé à rien, à part à avoir une certitude : les deux affaires étaient liées. Le jeune homme jeta un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il faisait jour, trop tard pour dormir donc, mais il pouvait enfin aller voir Fabrice. Il voulait savoir ce dont il se souvenait et ce même s'il avait déjà lu les nombreuses dépositions du loup-garou.  
D'un pas tranquille il se dirigea vers ses quartiers et entra sans frapper. Il avait prévenu son ami par PMM qu'il passerait le voir assez tôt. La porte de la chambre étant fermé il en déduisit que le jeune homme dormait encore et décida d'attendre qu'il se réveille, après tout il pouvait bien le laisser dormir un peu. Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir sur son fauteuil il fut réveillé par un :« Robin ? » incertain. Il se releva d'un bond et fit face à Moineaux vêtu d'une chemise appartenant probablement à Fabrice. Et au vu de la rougeur sur les joues de la jeune fille elle était sûrement nue en dessous.  
Robin fixa son regard sur un point qui se situait très haut au dessus de la tête de la Bête et affirma :  
« Fabrice n'a pas lu mon message.  
-Qu'elle message ?  
-Celui disant que je passerais l'interroger sur ce dont il se souvenait assez tôt ce matin.  
\- Tu as été chargé de l'enquête ? Mais tu n'es pas enquêteur normalement, répondit Moineaux en fronçant le nez.  
-Tara me l'a demandé. Elle a pensé que ça serait mieux pour Fabrice et pour elle de parler à quelqu'un qui les connaissait.  
-Tu l'as envoyé quand ?  
-Je ne sais pas moi. Deux heures du matin*... ?  
-Et tu t'étonnes qu'il ne soit pas au courent... Bouge pas je vais le chercher. »  
Robin baissa son regard et soupira. A cause de son travail il avait l'habitude de se coucher assez tard et oublié souvent que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Quelques minutes après Fabrice sortit de la chambre tout juste vêtu d'un pantalon et, vu son regard, il était encore à moitié endormi.  
« Désolé, s'excusa Robin, Je pensais vraiment que tu serais levé. Et seul.  
-Moineaux et moi dormons toujours dans le même lit depuis que nous nous sommes remis ensemble, répondit Fabrice en baillant, Et puis ce n'est pas grave, je retournerais au lit après. »  
Il s'affala sur un fauteuil et le demi-elfe commença tout de suite à l'interroger. Pas parce qu'il était pressé, non, mais parce qu'il avait peur que l'autre ne s'endorme. La plus part de ces questions étaient les mêmes qu'ils y avaient dix ans : sa mère est-elle aimée ? Est-ce qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange un peu avant sa mort ?  
« Ta mère était donc un artiste-peintre libre. Personne ne lui passait jamais de commandes ?  
-Si, parfois. Mais plutôt de façons officieuses. Des gens du village qui voulaient un portrait de famille, un amateur d'art voulant un tableau sur-mesure... Mais ça restait très rare, ces commandes ne lui apportaient jamais la gloire. Personne n'aurait pu lui en vouloir pour... »  
Le visage de Fabrice se vida avant de s'illuminer, comme s'il se rappelait quelque chose.

Dix ans plus tôt :  
Tara et Fabrice observait la mère de ce dernier. Elle s'activait dans la cuisine en chantonnant un petit air joyeux dans la plus pure caricature de la femme au foyer, ce qu'elle n'était pourtant pas. Elle posa sur la table une pile de pancakes fumants ainsi que diverse garniture, chocolat fondu, sirop d'érable, fruits frais et lança un sourire radieux aux deux enfants avant de ce tourner vers la fenêtre.  
C'était un magnifique matin d'hiver, de ceux où la neige, illuminée par le soleil, brille comme une étendue de diamant. Elle se promit d'aller peindre ce paysage de conte de fée dés qu'elle aurait fini de faire petit déjeuner les enfants.  
« Tu restes ici pour le déjeuner Tara ?  
\- Je peux ? Demanda la petite fille, la bouche pleine.  
-Si ta grand-mère veut bien alors oui.  
-Pourquoi t'es si contente maman ? Demanda Fabrice avant que son amie n'ait eut le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.  
-Hein ? Oh, pour rien, pour rien.  
-Maman...  
-Bon, d'accord, dit elle en s'asseyant près d'eux. Un musée d'art a fait appel à moi pour quelque chose de très, très important.  
-Ils veulent exposer un de tes tableaux, demanda Tara qui trouvait que les œuvres d'Elisa étaient les plus belles au monde.  
-Mieux que ça. Avant d'être peintre j'ai fait des études pour êtres restauratrices d'œuvres d'art. C'est-à-dire pour les réparer quand ils sont abîmés, expliqua-t-elle. Mais j'aimais trop peindre mes propres tableaux alors je n'ai jamais exercé ce métier, enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il y a un mois de chercheurs ont retrouvés des tableaux de Van Gogh inconnu et, hélas en très mauvais état.  
-Et ils veulent que tu les restaures, c'est ça ? Hurla à moitié Fabrice, heureux pour sa mère.  
-Pas tous, seulement deux. Mais c'est déjà une très grosse responsabilité.  
\- ça va te rendre encore plus célèbre ? Demanda Tara en écarquillant les yeux.  
-Sûrement oui. Mais je fais surtout ça parce que c'est un de mes peintres préférés et que restaurer ses œuvres est un honneur. Allez, finissez de manger et rappelez-vous, ça doit rester secret pour le moment, alors chut, termina-t-elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

Moment présent :  
Fabrice avait envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose. Comment avait-il pu oublier un détail aussi important ? Comment ? C'était peut-être parce que ça mère ne lui avait parlé qu'une fois de ce travail ? Après ce jour elle avait toujours pris un air mystérieux quand il demandait où elle en était de sa restauration.  
Robin lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui dit :  
« Arrête de t'auto-flageller. L'important c'est que tu t'en sois souvenu. Tu peux retourner te coucher maintenant. Je vais aller voir Tara pour savoir si elle s'est plus de choses sur ce travail. »  
Il lui donna une tape dans le dos avant de sortir de la pièce et de se diriger vers l'infirmerie en priant tous les dieux d'Autre-Monde pour que Cal ne soit pas en train de dormir avec Tara. Il était, peu à peu, en train de se rendre compte qu'il n'aimait plus la jeune fille, où tout du moins plus autant qu'avant, mais il ressentait toujours un pincement de jalousie quand il voyait le voleur avec elle.  
Heureusement Tara était seule dans sa chambre et réveillé. Sa nuit, entrecoupé de cauchemar avait fait qu'elle avait reçu et lu son message. Elle ouvrit la bouche quand Robin lui demanda si elle se souvenait du travail de la mère de Fabrice et murmura :  
« J'avais complètement oublié... Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais j'avais...Oublié.  
-Elle n'en a parlé qu'une fois à Fabrice et ce que c'est pareil pour toi ?  
-Non. Enfin oui mais non. Elle ne m'en a jamais reparlé c'est moi qui... »

Dix ans plus tôt :  
Tara pénétra dans l'atelier de la mère de Fabrice sur la pointe des pieds. Elle était en train de jouer à cache-cache avec lui et Betty et c'était à son tour de chercher. Elle se pencha, regardant sous les tables ainsi que dans chaque recoin de la première pièce mais rien. À pas de loup elle s'approcha de la deuxième et, juste après avoir poussé la porte s'arrêta net. Sur un chevalet était posé une toile magnifique, peint uniquement dans un camaïeu de rouge. Néanmoins on pouvait voir qu'elle était abîmée par endroit. Fascinée Tara tendit le doigt mais une main l'empêcha de toucher la peinture.  
« Tara, non !  
-Elisa ? Désolé, je ne voulais pas, mais elle est si belle. Encore plus belle que celle que tu as peinte la semaine dernière.  
-C'est gentil ma chérie mais elle n'est pas de moi. C'est une des deux toiles que j'ai à restaurer. Ils ont retrouvé une vingtaine, toute peinte dans diverses teintes de rouges. Certains spécialistes appellent déjà ça la période rouge de Van Gogh.  
-C'est très beau mais très triste. On dirait qu'il avait très mal en la peignant, murmura Tara.  
-C'est vrai. Mais elles ne sont pas toutes comme ça. La seconde semble déborder d'amour. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-On jouait à cache-cache. D'ailleurs je dois retourner chercher ! »  
Sur ces mots l'enfant tourna les talons et sortit de l'atelier en courant, l'image de la peinture rouge gravée dans son esprit.

Moment présent :  
Après avoir entendu l'histoire de Tara, Robin avait décidé d'aller faire un tour sur Terre. Pour poser quelques questions aux personnes qui avaient jadis employé la mère de Fabrice. Il avait appris que, suite à la morte d'Elisa, la restauration avait était suspendu pendant un long moment. Personne n'avait osé toucher les deux œuvres qu'on lui avait confiées. Mais aujourd'hui c'était terminé. Une jeune femme avait décidé de reprendre le travail et, depuis bientôt deux mois elle travaillait à restaurer les deux tableaux. Même s'il doutait d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau Robin décida de rendre visite à cette personne. Juste pour être sûr de ne rater aucune information.  
Elle habitait un petit appartement au centre de Paris, dans ce genre de quartier pauvre qui revenait à la mode on ne savait pourquoi. Après avoir ouvert la porte qui donnée sur le hall, il entra et percuta une montagne de cartons en mouvement. Propulsé au sol il s'agrippa à la personne tenant ces cartons. Hélas elle n'était pas assez forte et s'effondra sur lui, l'écrasant proprement au sol.


	5. Chapter 5:

**Blabla de l'auteure:**

J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. Peut être parce qu'il est composé presque uniquement de Moineau/Fabrice, ou alors parce qu'il est tout mignon. Dans tout les cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

Avant de vous laisser lire je fais un peu de pub pour mon autre fic, le Tab100, un recueil de 100 OS écrit par plusieurs membre du forum TD. Donc si vous voulez aller voir...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : L'enfant dans le champs de fleurs :**

_Ou la preuve que les gens changent beaucoup en plus de dix ans :_

Robin eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il était tombé que la jeune fille se décolla de lui pour lui assener une gifle retentissante. Le demi-elfe lui jeta un regard ahuri. Cette fille était complètement folle. D'abord elle le percutait et manquait de l'assommer avec sa montagne de carton, ensuite elle s'effondrait sur lui et maintenant elle le frappait.

« Pervers !cracha-t-elle

-Hein ? Mais...Je..Comment ? Balbutia Robin, désarçonné.

-Comment ? Parce que vous trouvez ça normal de tripoter les fesses des femmes vous ? »

Le jeune homme cligna de yeux avant de se souvenir qu'il avait, en effet, posé ses mains sur...Cette partie du corps de la jeune femme. Mais...

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Vous m'avez bousculé et je suis tombé !

\- C'est vous qui m'avez...Oh et puis laissez tomber et poussez-vous, je suis en retard ! »

Elle attrapa ses cartons, le bouscula sans ménagement et se dirigea vers la porte sans lui accorder un seul regard. À peine fut-elle sortie que Robin poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Selon ses informations la personne qu'il venait voir habité au dernier étage et, bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun ascenseur.

Une fois arrivé il toqua trois coups à la porte marquée du nom de la restauratrice et attendit. Comme rien ne venait il recommença, deux fois et ce fut finalement la porte adjacente qui s'ouvrit. Une vieille femme enrobée mais souriante, vêtue d'une robe à fleurs. Elle dévisage de demander :

« Si vous cherchez la petite Eva elle n'est pas là. Mais vous l'avez manqué de peu, elle vient de partir.

-Vous voulez dire que la fille avec les cartons... ? Hasarda Robin.

-C'est ça. Vous ne l'avez jamais vu ? Oh ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes connu sur un site de rencontre ! Je déteste ces choses-là !

\- Je suis...de la police. Une vieille enquête vient d'être rouverte. Elle concerne certain tableaux qu'elle rénove. Nous ne pensons pas qu'elle a quelque chose à voir la dedans mais nous préférons en être sûrs. »

La vieille femme hocha la tête, un peu dessus. En entendant le mot police elle avait espéré une information bien croustillante qu'elle aurait pu partager avec ses amies du club de bridges mais là... Elle connaissait déjà l'histoire des tableaux maudis, tout le monde dans l'immeuble savait. Elle salua Robin d'un signe de la tête et referma la porte de son appartement.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de s'asseoir contre le mur. La journée allait être longue et il n'avait pas du tout hâte de revoir la jeune femme.

Moineau fronça les sourcils, elle comprenait parfaitement ce que son petit venait de lui dire mais elle ne saisissait pas le pourquoi. Cela faisait des années que sa mère était morte alors pourquoi diable voulait-il retourner dans son atelier ?

« Rien à bouger, expliqua Fabrice en voyant le regard plein d'incompréhension de sa petite-amie. Après la mort de ma mère mon père était fou de chagrin et il n'a pas osé retourner dans son atelier. Des mois durant il a laissé ses affaires en place, comme pour donner l'illusion qu'elle était encore là. La police à tout passé au peigne fin mais nous, nous avons la magie.

\- Même avec la magie trouvait quelque chose tiendrait du miracle, lui dit Moineau d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

-Je sais mais...J'ai besoin d'y aller. J'ai besoin d'avoir l'illusion d'être utile. Tu viens avec moi ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle avait déjà vu le manoir où avait grandi Fabrice mais toujours en coup de vent.

Main dans la main ils se dirigèrent vers les portes de transfert où, dieu merci, il n'y avait pas trop de monde. Jour de semaine oblige. Au bout de cinq minutes ils se présentèrent devant le gardien qui manipula la porte et les envoya sur Terre.

Fabrice salua son père d'un sourire et camoufla la raison de sa visite en disant que Moineau avait eu envie de voir le manoir et les alentours. Le vieil homme goba l'histoire sans sourciller et les deux amoureux quittèrent la pièce.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? Demanda Moineau.

-Il a été anéanti par la mort de ma mère. Aujourd'hui il s'en est remis. Il fréquente même une femme au village. Je ne veux pas qu'il replonge dans les événements. »

La Bête hocha la tête. Oui, cela paraissait logique. Elle se rendit alors compte que, même s'il lui faisait peur et qu'il avait été très peu présent, Fabrice aimait son père et voulait à tout prix lui éviter de souffrir. Tendrement elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son petit-ami qui l'entraînait dehors.

On était fin avril, la Nature fleurissait de toute part et le jardin, rempli de rose, de tulipe, de lys et d'autres fleurs, était splendide. Il faisait doux et le soleil caressait doucement le visage de la jeune femme qui dut bien avouer que la Terre était quand même une belle planète. Très pollué, loin d'Autre-Monde et presque sans magie, mais elle restait une belle planète.

« C'est pour ma mère que mon père a commencé ce jardin. Quelle que soit la saison elle aimait peindre, juste là, dans ce petit kiosque. En été elle représentait les vergers pleins de fruits, en automne les arbres rouges et les écureuils, en hiver la neige scintillante et au printemps, les fleurs. »

La voix nostalgique, le regard perdu dans le lointain Fabrice ce retenait de pleurer. Durant toute son enfance il avait associé ce jardin à des moments joyeux. Aux peintures de sa mère, aux piques-niques des grandes-vacances, aux goûters dans l'herbe, aux jeux avec Tara et Betty...Mais maintenant ils lui rappelaient trop le passé.

« Est-ce que tu sais peindre ? Demanda doucement Moineau, consciente qu'elle dérangeait le jeune homme.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Ta mère était peintre alors je me disais que tu avais peut-être hérité de son don, lui souria t-elle.

-Je dessinais. Quand ma mère était encore en vie. Elle disait que j'étais très doué mais en même temps c'était ma mère, elle était partiale. Mais après sa mort j'ai arrêté et je n'ai jamais repris.

-Tu me les montrerais ?

-Quoi ? Mes dessins d'enfants ? Tu rigoles, ce sont juste des barbouillages sans importance.

-J'aimerais bien les voir, moi, insista Moineau en faisant la moue. »

Fabrice éclata de rire en voyant la tête de petite fille contrariée qu'elle affichait et craqua, il lui promit que, après leur visite dans l'atelier il lui montrerait. Ils arrivèrent finalement en vue de l'atelier et le rire de Fabrice mourut dans sa gorge.

C'était un bâtiment tout simple, carré avec des mûr blancs et un toit en tuile. Du chèvre-feuille poussait le long de la façade, embaumant les alentours. Les volets étaient fermés et la porte grinça quand Fabrice l'ouvrit après lui avoir donné un bon coup d'épaule. Personne n'était venu et ce depuis des années, ça se voyait. Des toiles d'araignées recouvraient coin de la pièce et la poussière formait une épaisse couche grisâtre. Fabrice comprit alors qu'ils ne trouveraient rien, le temps avait tous endommagé.

« C'est quoi tous ces instruments ? Demanda Moineau en s'approchant d'une paillasse.

-Je ne sais pas trop. C'est avec ça qu'elle fabriquait ses peintures. On l'aidait de temps en temps avec Tara. Son atelier est derrière, tu viens ? »

Il avança vers la porte du fond et la poussa, créant un nuage de poussière. Il fit un pas et s'arrêta net devant la toile posée sur le chevalet. Elle était un peu abîmée et couverte de poussière mais...

« Je rêve, murmura Moineau, Ne me dis pas que c'est...

-Tara ? Si, c'est bien elle. Enfin la Tara de quand on avait huit ans. J'avais oublié que ma mère travaillait sur ce portrait en parallèle de la rénovation. Tu aurais dû voir ça... »

Dix ans plus tôt :

« Relèves un peu le menton...Non, pas comme ça on dirait que tu nous snobes tous ! Oui, voilà, comme ça parfait. Maintenant tient toi droite, oui, comme ça. Et fais nous un beau sourire. Tourne un chaoui la tête, oui, c'est bien. Voilà, parfais. Ne bouge plus Tara. Je fais juste quelque croquis, je fixe quelques couleurs pour bien m'en souvenir et ça seras tous. »

La jeune Tara debout dans un champ de fleurs, les herbes folles montant jusqu'à sa taille, résistait à l'envie de se gratter le nez. Elle aimait bien quand Elisa réalisait son portrait. Mais elle aimait beaucoup moins devoir rester immobile. Surtout qu'elle voyait nettement Fabrice et Betty, morts de rire derrière l'adulte penchait sur son carnet de croquis.

« Ignore les Tara, ils feront moins les malins quand ce sera leur tour, lui conseilla Elisa, un petit sourire aux lèvres. »

Tara resta tranquille pendant cinq bonnes minutes mais une abeille décida de venir la confondre avec un fleur. Elle s'approcha de l'enfant en bourdonnant et la petite fille eut beaucoup de mal à se souvenir que, quand une abeille s'approche de vous il ne faut surtout pas courir. Elle réussit à rester sans bouger mais lorsque l'insecte se posa sur le bout de son nez s'en fut trop, elle poussa un hurlement strident et s'enfuit en courant se cacher derrière la mère de Fabrice qui poussa un petit soupir.

« Ce n'était qu'une abeille Tara, enfin bon, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai assez de croquis comme ça. Qui veut une glace ? »

Trois cris de joie lui répondirent.

Moment présent :

Moineau eut un petit rire. Imaginer Tara, celle qui avait combattu les démons, les fantômes, la Reine Noire et bien d'autre, s'enfuir en courant à cause d'une abeille de rien du tout était la chose la plus drôle au monde. Elle essuya une larme qui avait perlé au coin de son œil et remarqua que Fabrice c'était avancé vers le tableau et l'entendit murmurer quelques mots. Aussitôt le tableau retrouva ses couleurs et le jeune homme s'en empara.

« Voilà, il est comme neuf. Je vais l'emporter pour le montrer à Tara, je suis sûr que ça lui rappellera de bons souvenirs, annonça-t-il, l'œil pétillant. Viens, on monte dans ma chambre, puisque tu tiens tant à voir mes œuvres d'art.

-Et les indices ? Demanda Moineau.

-Tu avais raison. On ne trouvera rien ici. »

Il s'empara de la main de sa petite amie et la traîna dehors, le tableau lui avait remonté le moral et il ne pensait plus du tout à la mort de sa mère mais à tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Évitant subtilement son père il gagna sa chambre et lâche la main de Moineau pour se plonger dans ses tiroirs. Très vite il retrouva la grande pochette qui contenait tous ses dessins. Il repoussa ceux qu'il avait faits dans sa petite enfance et en trouva finalement un pas trop mal qu'il présenta à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux. C'était un dessin fait au crayon de couleur représentant une femme vêtue d'une robe rouge à bretelle, elle se tenait debout, dans un champ de fleur bleu lavande. Une brise invisible faisait voler ses cheveux et se coucher les fleurs.

« C'est...Très beau. Vraiment. »

Le trait était un peu hésitant. Il y avait quelques petits problèmes de proportions et d'ombres mais pour un dessin d'enfant c'était vraiment très abouti. Fabrice passa un doigt sur le papier, ça lui rappelait tellement de choses...

Dix ans plus tôt :

« Waaaaouh c'est vraiment trop, trop beau ! Tu es super doué ! »

Les cheveux blonds de Tara vinrent caresser le visage de Fabrice et celui-ci jeta un regard agacé à son amie. Il détestait qu'on lui souffle dans le cou pendant qu'il dessinait. Mais Tara n'en avait cure. A genoux sur le lit, juste derrière lui, elle passa un doigt sur la robe de la femme.

« Tu devrais la faire en rouge. En rouge vif. Ça trancherait avec le bleu lavande, tu ne trouves pas ? Et puis c'est super bien fait, on dirait presque que ya vraiment du vent...

-Du rouge...Moui, pourquoi pas...Marmona Fabrice en mettant un crayon de cette couleur devant la robe. »

Tara tira un peu sur sa chemise de nuit avant de poser la tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Mais elle la releva aussitôt :

« Mon dessin ! Celui qu'on avait à faire !

-Tu l'as oublié ?

-Ouiiii! Fabrice s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !

-Tu veux que je le fasse pour toi ?

-Oui, j'ai choisi la poésie de Prévert, celle avec le bonhomme de neige ! En échange je...Je ferais tes devoirs de math pendant la moitié de la semaine, poursuivit elle en lui lançant un regard suppliant. »

Fabrice poussa un soupir théâtral mais tendit la main. Entre dessiner et se prendre la tête sur un exercice de math le choix était vite fait.

Moment présent :

« Je peux l'avoir ? Demanda Moineau, tirant son petit ami de sa rêverie. »

Devant son regard elle ajouta.

« Le dessin, je peux le prendre ? Il est vraiment magnifique. Tu devrais te remettre à dessiner. »

Fabrice contempla un instant le dessin puis le tendit à sa petite amie, il serait mieux avec elle qu'en train de moisir dans ses tiroirs.

« Encore vous ! »

Robin sursauta, il c'était à moitié endormie et avait un début de torticolis. Il dévisagea la jeune femme avant de sauter sur ses jambes et de dire :

« Oui je voulais vous voir pour... »

La porte de l'appartement lui claqua au nez

* * *

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Robin va t-il réussir à parler à cette charmante jeune fille douce et délicate?


	6. Chapter 6:

**Blabla de l'auteure:**

Dans ce chapitre un bon, même deux, est fait dans l'enquête sur la mort du peintre et de la mère de Fabrice.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Premier rendez-vous et première découverte :**  
_Ou comment avancer dans l'histoire et ce sur deux plans différents._

Robin poussa un soupir de soulagement en s'asseyant sur un canapé défoncé qui, jadis, avait dû être rouge écarlate. Dix minutes pour convaincre la jeune femme de lui ouvrir la porte et vingt autres pour qu'elle accepte de le laisser entrer.  
« Donc vous êtes flic ? Demanda t-elle en posant deux tasses sur la table basse.  
-Oui. Une personne, un peintre pour être très précis, a été assassiner à l'arsenic. Vous comprenez pourquoi je suis venu vous voir ?  
\- À cause des toiles ? Elles ne sont pas maudites et vous savez je m'y connais moi en malédiction ! »  
Robin lui lança un drôle de regard et la jeune femme éclata de rire.  
« Ma famille vient de la Nouvelle-Orléans alors je peux vous assurer que les superstitions débiles c'est mon rayon. Cette femme il y a dix ans n'a pas eut de chance, c'est vrai mais rien à voir avec les toiles. La preuve moi je suis toujours en vie et le coco sur lequel vous enquêtez est mort.  
-C'est vrai que vu comme ça...Vous ne savez donc rien ?  
\- À part les rumeurs habituelles non. »  
Le demi-efle haussa un sourcil. Des rumeurs ? Il n'en était fait mention nul part.  
« Pas étonnant que vous ne voyiez pas de quoi je parle, les flics n'ont jamais tenu compte des commérages. Enfin bref la version la plus courante raconte que, après que vos collègues aient rendu les toiles, le gardien du musée aurait aperçu dans la réserve un homme très vieux -du genre à avoir connu César- avec des yeux bleus presque blancs en train de parler avec les tableaux. Et, parmi son délire, le gardien aurait entendu des phrases du genre : « Pourquoi elle ? », « Elle avait un trait si maladroit ! » etc, etc.  
-C'est bien plus qu'une rumeur...marmonna Robin, Pourquoi personne n'en a jamais tenu compte ?  
-Au début les flics l'ont crû puis ils ont découvert sa petite réserve personnelle de bouteille. Il était alcoolique et buvait presque deux bouteilles par nuit. Autant vous dire que pour la fiabilité on oublie, hein.  
-Le vieux dans la réserve est donc devenu une hallucination, déduisit Robin.  
-Oui.  
-Et vous ? Vous en pensez quoi ?  
-De la rumeur ? Je pense que le gardien avait vraiment un coup dans le nez. Il n'y avait aucune trace de ce bonhomme sur les caméras de surveillance, les mecs de la scientifique n'ont rien trouvé et personne ne l'a plus jamais revu. Alors pour moi c'est une hallucination. »  
Sur ces mots elle se leva, attrapa sa tasse de café désormais vide et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Robin sentit son regard glisser sur son était vraiment belle avec sa peau chocolat au lait, ses courts cheveux crépus coupés à la garçonne et son caractère bien trempé qui lui faisait penser à celui des elfes, surtout pour cette manie de frapper d'abord et de poser des questions ensuite.  
Se reprenant il se rappela à lui-même que, de un, il était en mission, de deux, elle lui avait fichu une claque pour rien et que, de trois elle ignorait tout d'Autre-Monde et que s'il enlevé le collier qui lui donnait une apparence humaine elle allait sûrement partir en courant.  
« Dites ce n'est pas que vous m'ennuyez mais je dois terminer ça, intervint Eva en désignant une large toile dans une pièce adjacente.  
-Oh, vous peignez aussi ? Je croyais que vous étiez juste rénovatrice, répondit Robin en s'approchant du tableau.  
-Bah rénovatrice c'est plus mon gagne-pain et la peinture un petit à côté, poursuivit-elle.  
-C'est très beau. Vous êtes très douée.  
-Contente que ça vous plaise. J'expose pour la première fois samedi, si vous voulez venir voir, dit elle en lui tendant un prospectus. »  
Robin le saisit en ayant l'impression assez stupide qu'il venait d'accepter un rendez-vous. Juste avant de passer la porte il entendit Eva lui dire :  
« Et désolé pour la baffe, j'ai vraiment crû que vous étiez un vicelard. À samedi. »  
Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se reprendre avant se diriger vers les escaliers. Il avait deux options maintenant : soit il rentrait et faisait un rapport assez pauvre, soit il s'attardait encore un peu sur Terre et allait rendre visite au gardien alcoolique. Le choix fut vite fait et, après quelques recherches, il incanta un transmitus qui le matérialisa juste devant la maison du gardien.

Tara pinça les lèvres. Ça faisait dix minutes que Cal, Fabrice et Moineaux se bidonnaient en regardant le tableau d'elle enfant. Oui, bon, d'accord, elle c'était enfui devant un stupide insecte. Mais elle avait huit ans. Tous les gamins de cet âge ont peur de choses stupides.  
« Bon vous avez fini ? Demanda t-elle la voix un peu aigre. »  
Cal essuya une larme qui avait perlé au coin de son œil et passa un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie.  
« Désolé Tara mais c'est vraiment trop drôle. Mais sinon tu étais adorable étant enfant, poursuivit il en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
-Ne m'en veux pas ma vieille mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas leur raconter. Le tableau pers toute sa saveur sans cette histoire, enchaîna Fabrice qui faisait tout pour ne pas regarder le tableau.  
-Hum, comme moi je ne peux pas ne pas leur raconter l'histoire de la classe de neige... Répondit Tara d'un ton mielleux.  
-Non...Pas ça...Pas la classe de neige, supplia Fabrice qui n'appréciait vraiment pas le tour que prenait la conversation.  
-Oh si...Alors vous voyez, on était en classe de neige et... »

Neuf ans plus tôt :  
Fabrice se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir et pour cause. Il était dans la chambre des grands. Ils n'avaient qu'un an de plus que lui certes mais quand même, c'était presque des collégiens. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il y ait un élève de CM1 en trop et une place vacante chez les CM2 ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui qui aille dormir avec eux ?  
Il ne pouvait pas dormir, pas avec ses cauchemars qui le faisaient hurler en pleine nuit. Et dire que son père l'avait inscrit pour qu'il se renoue un contact social avec des garçons de son âge. C'était vrai qu'après la mort de sa mère il avait eu tendance à ne plus parler à personne sauf à Tara mais quand même, ce n'était pas suffisante pour lui faire subir ça.  
Se tournant sur le dos Fabrice contempla les lattes du lit au dessus de lui et écouta le concert de ronflement que lui offraient les autres garçons. Il avait envie de faire pipi. Pas une petite envie, non, une de celle qui vous prend quand vous avez bu quatre tasses de chocolat chauds avant de dormir, ce que Fabrice avait justement fait.  
Priant pour ne pas faire craquer les lattes du parquet il traversa lentement le dortoir jusqu'à arriver à la porte principale. Toujours sans aucun bruit il l'ouvrit et sortit prestement. Dehors il faisait froid, la neige recouvrait tous et le bâtiment principal où se trouvaient les toilettes étaient bien trop loin, surtout qu'il était pieds nu.  
Il jeta un regard aux alentours, pour s'assurer qu'il était le seul insomniaque, puis baissa rapidement son pantalon et se soulagea. Sentant le sommeil le gagner il remonta son bas de pyjamas et se dirigea vers la porte...qui refusa de s'ouvrir.  
Les paroles de l'instituteur lui revinrent alors en mémoire :  
« Deux clefs par dortoir ! Faites bien attention car sans les clefs vous ne pouvez pas rentrer dans votre dortoir ! »  
Fabrice lança un regard paniqué à la porte avant de se rendre à l'évidence, il était coincé dehors.

Moment présent :  
Fabrice, d'une belle couleur rouge brique, regardait ses amis pliés en deux et comprit ce que Tara avait ressenti quelques instants auparavant. C'était vraiment désagréable de voir un des événements les plus humiliants de sa vie exposée au grand jour, surtout que même les familiers avaient l'air de trouver ça hilarant. Le garou poussa un soupir et se cala dans son fauteuil avant de

croiser les bras et de prendre un air boudeur.  
Il s'apprêtait à leur dire que ça commençait à bien faire quand la porte annonça l'arrivé d'un visiteur.  
« Il s'agit du chef de la police scientifique. Dois je le faire entrer votre Altesse, demanda-t-elle.  
-Oui. Répondit Tara qui avait tout de suite retrouvé son sérieux. »  
L'homme qui entra dans la pièce était la caricature du scientifique : blouse blanche, cheveux un peu fous, lunette ronde, des notes pleins les bras et l'air légèrement stressé et débordé.  
« Votre Altesse Impériale. La salua-t-il. J'ai des résultats importants à vous communiquer. Nous avons analysé la peinture et les pinceaux du peintre.  
-Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Fabrice.  
-Non, absolument rien à part de la peinture. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment étrange. Et puis après j'ai eut une idée. Une très bonne idée si je peux me permettre. Je me suis dit que si les pinceaux et la peinture ne contenaient pas d'arsenic c'était tout simplement parce que le tueur ne s'en est pas servi pour empoisonner le peintre mais que ça pouvait aussi être parce qu'il s'en était servi et qu'il les a remplacés. Alors je me suis demandé où est-ce que je pouvais trouver de la peinture...Authentique. Et...  
-L'essentiel, allez à l'essentiel, s'il vous plaît, le coupa Tara qui sentit poindre un gros mal de tête.  
\- J'ai fait analyser le portrait qu'il était en train de peindre et bingo ! La peinture jaune utilisée et de l'orpiment, un pigment naturel à base d'arsenic qui n'est présent nul part dans l'atelier du peintre !  
-Donc c'est l'assassin qui l'a apporté, termina Cal.  
-Est-ce qu'il faisait ses propres peintures, demanda presque en même temps Fabrice.  
-Oui, comme savez-vous ça ? Demanda le scientifique, prit de court. »  
Le jeune homme s'empara du portrait de Tara et le fourra dans les mains de l'homme.  
« Ma mère était la première victime de ce tueur et elle aussi fabriquait ses propres pigments. Ce tableau était celui qu'elle peignait avant sa mort, analysez le ! »  
Le scientifique hocha la tête, les salua et partit en trombe sûrement en direction de son laboratoire.  
Fabrice lança un regard à Tara. La police avait pensé à analyser peintures et pinceaux mais ça ne leur était jamais venu à l'idée d'analyser les toiles. Sa mère faisait toujours très attention aux plantes et aux roches qu'elle transformait en peinture, excluant toutes celles qui présentaient un risque. Le tueur avait dû échangé deux peintures de la même couleur, l'une étant inoffensive et l'autre mortelle.  
« Elle humidifiait toujours son pinceau avec ses lèvres, murmura Tara.  
-C'est comme ça que l'arsenic à pénétrait dans son corps, acheva Fabrice qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux longue après midi passé avec sa mère à récolter des fleurs. »

« Et on en fait du bleu ? Demanda Fabrice, surprit en regardant une le champ de fleur jaune qui s'étendait devant lui.  
-Et oui, du bleu pastel même, lui répondit sa mère. Allez vient, il en faut environ deux paniers.  
-Dommage que Tara n'est pas pu venir, elle aurait adoré, commenta Fabrice en cueillant une fleur. »  
C'était une belle journée de juin, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel parsemé de petit nuage blanc. Le trajet en voiture avait été assez long mais ça en valait la peine pour Fabrice. Le midi il c'était arrêté au bord d'une rivière pour pique-niquer et maintenant ils ramassaient ses fleurs couleurs or qui, bientôt, donneraient une peinture bleue aussi bleu que le ciel.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'achètes pas les peintures toutes faites maman ?  
-Parce que j'aime bien les préparer. Et puis ça me permet d'avoir exactement la teinte que je souhaite, ni trop claire, ni trop foncée. »  
Un papillon se posa sur une fleur à côté de lui et Fabrice observa ses ailes, une vraie palette de peinture à elles toutes seules. Le petit garçon le regarda partir en volant en songeant que, lui aussi, plus tard, quand il serait peintre, comme sa mère.


	7. Chapter 7:

**Chapitre 7 : Jus d'orange :**  
_Ou comment ne pas avancer d'un iota :_

« J'n'étais pas fou vous savez, et j'le suis toujours pas. Bon, alcoolo, j'dis pas mais j'ai arrêté maintenant, dit l'ex-gardien en avalant cul-sec un verre de jus d'orange avant de s'en servir un autre.  
-Je vois ça, lâcha Robin du bout des lèvres.  
-Bah, y m'fallait bien un truc pour décrocher alors j'me suis dit, quitte à boire autant qu'ça soit un truc plein de vitamine. Au début c'était du lait, mais ça m'faisait gerber, termina t-il en se servant un autre verre.  
\- Donc vous êtes formel : il y avait un homme ce soir-là dans la réserve, insista Robin.  
-Bien sûr que j'le suis ! J'l'ai vu comme j'vous vois. Un grand dadais, maigre comme un clou, avec des ch'veux blancs long comme ceux d'une bonne femme et des fringues comme ceux d'mon grand-père.  
-Un homme marquant donc, résuma Robin en notant deux trois choses comme l'aurait probablement fait un inspecteur de police.  
\- Pour ça oui ! Et ses yeux...D'vrais yeux d'hiboux ! Ronds et bleus !  
-Vous pensez pouvoir le décrire assez précisément pour un portrait ? Demanda le demi-elfe, plein d'espoir.  
-Ah ça non. J'me souviens plus d'sa tête. Les cheveux, les yeux et les fringues oui, la gueule non. J'avais un coup dans l'nez, faut pas l'oublier, hein ! »  
Le demi-efle hocha la tête en se demandant sérieusement si son jus d'orange n'était pas relevé avec un petit quelque chose de bien alcoolisé. Il se leva, remercia l'ex-gardien et sortit de la maison. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre il décida qu'il avait largement le temps de piquer un sommes avant d'aller faire son rapport à Tara. D'un transmitus il rejoignit la porte de transfert la plus proche.

Moineau regardait Fabrice du coin de l'œil en essayant de ne pas bouger. Quand son petit ami lui avait demandé d'être son modèle elle avait tout de suite dit oui, sans imaginer que c'était aussi dur de rester immobile.  
Finalement le jeune homme donna un dernier coup de crayon et fit signe à Moineau de venir voir. Celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil au dessin, qui était splendide, avant de dire :  
« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Depuis que cet homme a embarqué le tableau tu es...bizarre. Ça ne te fait pas plaisir que l'enquête avance ?  
-Si, bien sûr. Mais elle n'avance pas. On sait maintenant qu'il les a empoissonnés avec de la peinture, la belle affaire. N'importe qui aurait pu faire ça, répondit Fabrice, l'air sombre en gommant un trait sur son dessin.  
-Mais il n'y aura qu'une personne ayant pu faire ça avec le peintre et ta mère. Et ça sera l'assassin. C'était le peintre officiel de la cour d'Omois, les allées et venues à son domicile était forcement surveillé. Il suffira de croiser cette liste avec celle des personnes que ta mère à vu avant sa mort.  
-C'était il y a dix ans. Comment veux-tu que je me souvienne de chaque personne qui est venu à la maison, ragea Fabrice en posant brutalement son carnet de croquis.  
\- Tu ne te souvenais plus que ta mère avait accepté un travail de rénovation. Et pourtant ça t'est revenu à l'esprit. Et puis il n'y a pas que tes souvenirs mais aussi ceux de Tara, de ton père... Et puis Robin enquête lui aussi, je suis sûre qu'il a trouvé des indices, des preuves, où même un petit rien qui fera avancer l'enquête, le rassura Moineau en posant sa main sur son bras. »  
Son petit ami eut une moue guère convaincu et la jeune femme s'assit sur ses genoux, se blottissant contre lui pour éloigner ses pensées de cette enquête. Voyant que ça ne fonctionnait qu'à moitié elle planta un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui murmura :  
« J'aime beaucoup, beaucoup ton dessin mais, franchement, est-ce que c'était vraiment utile que je sois nue* ? »

Cal ferma les yeux, s'il avait été un chat il aurait probablement ronronné de plaisir. Allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Tara, sa main dans ses cheveux, il se sentait bien. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas de sa petite amie. D'ailleurs la légère caresse qu'elle lui prodiguait été plus machinale que tendre. Le Voleur savait qu'elle pensait encore à Elisa et au peintre assassiné.  
« Arrête ça Tara. J'entends tes neurones tourner d'ici.  
-Je ne pense pas à l'affaire mais à Fabrice, répondit la jeune femme.  
-Pendant que tu es avec moi ? Je dois prendre ça comment ? Demanda t-il avec humour.  
-Pas comme ça, idiot. Non. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Moineau m'a confié qu'il a fait un cauchemar la nuit dernière.  
-Tout le monde en fait, contra Cal, philosophe.  
-Non. Pas des comme ça. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, murmura Tara.  
-Et bien explique moi, répondit il en se penchant la tête en arrière pour la regarder dans les yeux. »  
La jeune femme eut un faible sourire. Expliquer. Comme si c'était si simple. Comme si elle pouvait mettre des mots sur ça. Mais en voyant le regard de son petit ami elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait toujours essayer.

Dix ans plus tôt :  
Il était plus de minuit mais pourtant Tara ne dormait pas. Oh elle avait sommeil, ça oui, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle devait veiller sur lui, comme il veillait sur elle en journée.  
Pour l'instant il dormait à poings fermés mais elle savait que ça ne durerait pas. Il finissait toujours par faire un cauchemar. Et quand ça arrivait elle était là pour le réconforter, comme lui était là quand elle faisait une crise.  
Assise sur le tapis, une couverture sur les épaules, elle feuilletait un des gros albums photo qui se trouvait dans la petite bibliothèque de la chambre d'enfant. Celui-ci allait de la rencontre des parents de son ami jusqu'à sa naissance. Elle aimait particulièrement la photo prise juste après sa naissance, celle où on voyait un Fabrice minuscule tenu par un père à l'air gauche, comme s'il ne savait pas très bien dans quel sens tenir le petit être, mais au grand sourire et aux yeux aimants.  
Elle caressa du bout du doigt le visage souriant du tout jeune père en se demanda si le sien avait eu cette expression le jour de sa venue au monde. Sûrement. Du haut de ses huit ans Tara se fit la réflexion que cette expression était probablement celle de tous les nouveaux pères.  
Le grincement du sommier la sortie de ses pensées. Ça commençait. Dans son lit Fabrice avait commencé à s'agiter, comme s'il voulait fuir où combattre un monstre invisible. Sa respiration était hachée et il sortait parfois de ses lèvres de petits gémissements de peur.  
La première fois Tara avait eu effroyablement peur. Elle avait eu l'impression que son ami était en train de mourir dans son sommeil. Mais maintenant elle savait quoi faire. D'un bond elle fut sur le lit, d'un geste elle ramena le corps de son ami contre elle et, d'une voix un peu tremblante, elle entonna :  
« À quoi bon retenir la vague qui se brise à tes pieds  
Si longtemps tu restes sur le rivage d'autre viendront s'y briser... »  
Ce simple air suffisait à calmer l'enfant qui, presque aussitôt se rendormait. Mais, quelques fois, avant de sombrer dans le monde des songes, il murmurait un « maman » plein de douceur en s'accrochant à la chemise de nuit de son amie.

Moment présent :  
Tara retint de justesse un sanglot en terminant son récit. Toutes ses nuits à veiller sur Fabrice, toutes les fois où elle avait chanté cette petite chanson... Cal se releva et la prit dans ses bras.  
Il comprenait mieux maintenant le lien qui unissait les deux amis et s'en voulu d'en avoir été, parfois, jaloux.  
« Vous avez veillé l'un sur l'autre, lui le jour et toi la nuit. Vous avez survécu seuls à cette épreuve, murmura le jeune homme en sentant son cœur se serrer.  
-Pas...Pas vraiment seul. Le père de Fabrice était là. Mais il n'était pas doué pour parler. Une tape dans le dos pour dire ça va aller, un petit tapotement sur la tête pour nous dire de ne pas pleurer, un froncement de sourcil pour dire je ne suis pas d'accord... Il s'occupait de Fabrice comme il pouvait.  
-Et toi ? Qui s'occupait de toi, demanda t-il alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.  
-Je m'occupais de moi toute seul. Fabrice prenait soin de moi mais je ne voulais pas trop lui montrer mon chagrin, c'était sa mère, c'est lui qui avait le droit d'être triste. »  
Cal allait ajouter quelque chose quand Robin fit irruption dans la pièce. Malgré sa petite sieste il avait l'air fatigué. Mais cette fatigue se mua en inquiétude quand il vit le visage mouillé de Tara. Néanmoins il ne ressentit aucune jalousie en la voyant dans les bras de Cal. En fait il était plutôt heureux de savoir qu'elle avait une épaule sur laquelle pleurer et une oreille attentive et aimante.  
« Je reviendrai plus tard, dit il en se tournant vers la porte.  
-Non. Reste, le retint Tara.  
-Tu es sûr ? Demanda t-il. »  
Tara hocha la tête, elle voulait par-dessus tout savoir s'il avait progressé dans son enquête. Le demi-elfe s'assit dans un fauteuil et commença son rapport.  
« C'est un témoignage sûr ou pas ? Demanda Cal.  
-Aucune idée. Il ne boit plus, du moins pas de boisson alcoolisée, mais impossible de savoir si, à l'époque, il avait bu assez pour avoir une hallucination aussi précise.  
-La description te dit quelque chose, Tara ? Demanda le Voleur.  
-Non, répondit elle en hochant négativement la tête.  
-J'ai déjà dit aux enquêteurs de voir si un tel homme avait été vu prés de la maison du peintre, enchaîna Robin. »  
Cal eut un petit sourire. Son ami avait bien des défauts mais il devait reconnaître que c'était un bon enquêteur et un bon espion. Tara quitta ses bras et leur annonça qu'elle allait prendre une douche.  
« Alors ? Demanda le jeune homme d'un air goguenard.  
-Alors quoi ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu caches, poursuivis le Voleur, un air rusée sur le visage. »  
Robin rougit, en effet il ne leur avait pas raconté sa mésaventure. Sachant pertinemment que son ami ne le laisserait pas tranquille avant d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire il lui raconta tout.  
« Elle est jolie ?  
-Oui. Mais elle a surtout un sacré caractère.  
-Tu devrais y aller.  
-À son exposition ? Tu rêves,si j'étais humain peut être mais regarde moi. Je suis un demi-elfe et elle est terrienne.  
-Et alors ? Betty est terrienne et elle vit bien avec un dragon. »  
Robin ouvrit la bouche, chercha quelque chose à répondre et ne trouva rien. Il avait passé sa journée à se chercher des excuses et Cal venait de tout détruire en même pas une phrase. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres, peut être avait-il raison ? Peut-être que ça marcherait...

* Je sens d'ici vos petits cerveaux en mode: "WTF?! Elle était nue pendant toute la scéne?" Et bien la réponse est oui.

* * *

Une petite review?


	8. Chapter 8:

**Blabla de l'auteure:**

Me revoilà! Je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière parce que je passais la première partie de mon BAFA mais je me rattrape maintenant.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Le mammouth bleu :**

_Ou certaines choses sont prévues bien avant la naissance :_

Robin attacha ses cheveux en catogan avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Il se trouvait bien. Ni trop formel ni trop décontracté. Il enfila une montre à son poignet et, instantanément, ses cheveux virèrent au blond cendré et ses traits devinrent humains. C'était un cadeau de Mourmur. Un cadeau vraiment utile.

Le demi-elfe ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune peintre mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas de l'amour. L'amour c'était ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour Tara. Quelque chose de si fort qu'il était capable de s'oublier lui même pour un simple sourire de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas non plus de l'attirance, ce qu'il avait ressentit pour des dizaine d'elfes. Non, c'était quelque chose entre les deux. Il espérait juste tomber amoureux après la révélation de sa vraie personnalité.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard il poussa la porte de la galerie. C'était un endroit spacieux. Entre le chic et le bohème où se pressait des gens de toutes âges et de toutes origines. Robin su tout de suite que toutes toiles n'était pas d'Eva. Elles étaient trop différentes. Il jugea qu'il devait y avoir là le travail de trois ou quatre artistes, pas plus.

Il prit une coupe de champagne sur un plateau et se dirigea vers les tableaux de la jeune femme. Il n'était pas dur à reconnaître car ils avaient tous un air de « famille » avec celui qu'il avait vu dans l'appartement. Elles étaient toutes très colorés et avaient un petit quelques chose de...mystique. Robin se souvint de ce qu'avait dit la famille sur ces origines et, tout d'un coup cela, lui sembla logique.

« Comment vous les trouvez ?

-Magnifique. Et arrêtez de me vouvoyez.

-Seulement si tu arrêtes toi aussi, répondit Eva en lui souriant.

-J'aime beaucoup celle ci, dit Robin en désignant une toile de petite taille représentant un assemblage de couleur et, comme en transparence, le visage d'une enfant qui semblait rire ou hurler.

-C'est un souvenir d'enfance. Ma grand-mère pratiquait le vaudou et, un jour, une femme est venue la voir car sa fille était « possédée ». Ma grand-mère l'a examiné et à décrété qu'il n'y avait point de possession, juste une enfant qui avait un lien avec le monde des esprits. Elle a pratiqué un rituel pour rompre ce lien et l'enfant est redevenue normale. C'est dingue comme histoire, non ?

-J'en ai vu d'autre tu sais. Les couleurs autours d'elles sont les esprits, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Prend là.

-Pardon ?

-La toile, si elle te plaît prend là. Ça me ferait plaisir.

-D'accord mais à la fin de l'exposition, que des autres gens puisse la voir. »

Il lui sourit, sincèrement touché par son cadeaux. Une enfant ayant un lien avec le monde des esprits...Peut être une sorcelière ? Ou autre chose. Dans tous les cas il aimait beaucoup la toile et son ambivalence. L'enfant criait elle ou riait elle ? Aimait elle ses esprit ou en avait elle peur ? Étaient ils ses compagnon ou ses bourreaux ?

Quelqu'un le bouscula et s'excusa, disparaissant dans la foule avant que Robin n'ai pu voir son visage. Par contre ce qu'il vit ce fut la fine poudre blanche qui terminait de se dissoudre dans son verre. S'il avait été humains ça lui aurait échappé mais ça vision de demi-elfe lui avait sauvé la vie.

Sans attendre il murmura un sort qui posa une sorte de « couvercle » invisible sur le verre qu'il glissa dans sa poche et se fraya un passage vers l'endroit où avait disparu l'inconnu.

Il n'était nulle part dans la salle et la sortit la plus proche était celle de secoure C'était aussi la plus discrète. Sans attendre il poussa la porte et sortie dans une ruelle sombre, sans aucun lampadaire. Il entendit des petits gloussement venant du fond de l'impasse, sûrement un couple d'une nuit venue se peloter.

Le demi-elfe plissa les yeux et scruta l'obscurité jusqu'à la limite qu'elle formait avec la rue éclairé non loin. Soudain quelque chose bougea derrière une poubelle. Oubliant sa couverture il fonça à vitesse elfique sur celui qui, il en était sûr, était le meurtrier de la mère de son ami.

Fabrice prit une grande inspiration. Après leur avoir fait part de ses découvertes Robin lui avait parlé et lui avait dit qu'il allait devoir interroger son père. Il avait alors dit au demi-elfe qu'il allait s'en charger. Que c'était son père et qu'il pouvait encore lui parler. Robin avait acquiescé avant de quitter la pièce.

Maintenant Fabrice était devant la porte du bureau de son père, l'estomac noué. Il s'en voulait de devoir lui annoncer ça alors qu'il commençait à peine à se reconstruire. Dix ans. Il avait fallu dix ans à son père pour oublier son premier amour et enfin s'autoriser à connaître le bonheur.

D'une main tremblante il toqua à la porte avant de l'ouvrir après avoir reçu une réponse.

Son père l'accueilli en haussant un sourcil. Il ne voyait que rarement son fils et cela le chagrinait même s'il se consolait en se disant que, s'il était loin, c'était parce qu'il était un sortcelier et, donc, un être à part. Le vieil homme offrit un sourire à son fils en essayant d'avoir l'air paternel et bien veillant tout en sachant qu'il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça.

« Papa...Heu...J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

-Oui ? Demanda t-il en se demandant pourquoi son fils affichait cet air tourmenté.

-C'est en rapport avec...maman. »

Le dernier mot avait eut du mal à sortir et Fabice l'avait murmuré. Son père lui jeta un drôle de regard qui l'incita à continuer.

« Le peintre officielle de la cour d'Omois est mort de la même manière que maman donc l'enquête a été rouverte. C'est mon ami Robin qui s'en charge, à la demande de Tara, et il voudrait t'interroger. Nous y sommes tous passé et nous l'enquête progresse. Peut-être que tu te souviens de quelque chose sans vraiment le savoir.

-Est ce vraiment utile ? Car si la réponse est non inutile que ton ami vienne ici.

-Oui papa, c'est vraiment utile. S'il te plaît. »

Le comte de Besois-Giron regarda son fils un instant avant de donner son accord. Fabrice lui offrit un sourire et, juste avant de sortir de la pièce, il dit, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi :

« Je me suis remis au dessin papa, je pourrais peut être te montrer si tu veux. »

Puis il sortit en fermant la porte.

Son père sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Son fils, le seul lien qu'il existait encore entre lui et elle. Il l'avait aimé avant même qu'il naisse et regrettait parfois de ne pas le lui avoir plus montré.

18 ans plus tôt :

La fenêtre de la salle d'attente était ouverte, laissant entrer l'air fraie du printemps. Auguste aurait pu la fermer mais mais il appréciait les douceurs odeurs qu'apportaient le vent. La clinique se trouvait au bord de la ville, presque dans la compagne et tous autour d'elle s'étendait des champs et des bosquets.

Il était nerveux. Ça faisait bientôt six heures qu'il était assit sur cette chaise et, même s'il savait que c'était une durée normale, il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il sortit d'un sac en papier une peluche et l'observa sous tous les angles. Dans le magasin elle lui avait paru parfaite mais maintenant il avait un doute. Bleu c'était bien comme couleur ? Et la taille ? N'était elle pas trop grande ? Et…

Une femme en tenue d'infirmière entra dans la pièce et lui offrit un sourire radieux :

« Messieurs de Besois-Giron ?

-O..Oui ?

-Suivez moi.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda t-il paniqué.

-Bien sûr que non. Tout c'est très bien passé, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous pouvez passer tout le temps que vous voulez avec elle. »

Elle ouvrit une porte coulissante et le laissa entrer dans une chambre aux couleurs pastels.

Il déglutit et posa son regard sur la femme dans le lit. Elle avait l'air radieuse et fatigué en même temps. De larges cernes mangeait son visage mais un sourire illuminait ses traits. Ses cheveux étaient maintenue en un chignon lâche et elle tenait dans ses bras un tout petit paquet enveloppé dans une couverture.

« Il...Il est tous petit, murmura t-il car c'est la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

-Oui. C'est à se demander pourquoi j'avais un si gros ventre, gloussa sa femme en déposant un baiser sur le front du bébé, Tu veux le tenir. »

Auguste ne voulait pas. Il avait peur de le lâcher ou qu'il se mette à pleurer mais, sous le regard insistant de la jeune maman, il prit son fils dans ses bras et se surprit à trouver ça facile. C'était facile de positionner ses bras. C'était facile de le bercer. Facile de ne pas lui faire du mal.

Le bébé ouvrit un œil et tenta d'agripper un doigt ce qui fit sourire son père.

« Bonjour mon grand je suis ton papa, le plus heureux de tout les papas du monde et regarde ce que je t'ai apporté. »

Il sortit la peluche de son sac et la posa entre son torse et le bébé qui en saisit immédiatement la queue de sa main potelé avant de s'endormir.

Auguste le rendit à sa mère qui l'embrassa sur la joue avant de demander :

« Un éléphant bleue ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est un mammouth, pas un éléphant. Et…Je ne sais pas, ça m'a paru...évident.

* * *

J'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce flash-back. Et vous, vous en avez pensé quoi?


	9. Chapter 9:

**Blabla de l'auteure:**

Et voila le chapitre 9 avec un peu de retard. Malheuresement c'est ça la Termina, bosser, bosser, bosser et ne plus avoir le temps d'écrire de lire, de regarder des films ou de respirer.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 9: l'épouvantail:**  
_Ou ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne est folle qu'il faut croire que ses paroles ne sont que pures folies:_

Robin regardait Eva d'un air plus qu'ennuyé. Il avait vraiment cru tenir le coupable et avait volontairement brisé sa couverture pour finalement trouver la jeune femme agenouillée derrière la poubelle. Et maintenant elle le regardait en le mettant au défi de lui donner des explications.  
Elle avait l'air un peu choqué et serrait ses bras sous sa poitrine, peut-être à cause du froid, sa jolie robe vieux rose ne la protégeant pas de la fraîcheur nocturne.  
« Ce...Comment tu as fait ? Je ne te voyais pas et d'un coup tu t'es retrouvé devant moi, comme ça. La voix de la peintre tremblait légèrement et elle dévisageait Robin d'un air méfiant.  
-Je...J'étais près du mur, tu n'as pas du me voir à cause de l'obscurité. Je t'ai prise pour quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Tu es arrivé vraiment vite, poursuivit-elle, toujours méfiante.  
-J'ai toujours été doué pour la course, c'était mon sport préféré quand j'étais au lycée. »  
Le demi-elfe chercha rapidement dans ses souvenirs puis poussa un soupir mental en se remémorant que les nonsos avaient bien du sport au lycée. Eva se détendit et lui adressa même un sourire. Un sourire de prédatrice.  
« Et ça t'arrive souvent de sauter sur de vieilles connaissances ? A moins que ça ne soit la méthode habituelle des flics. »  
Robin se tendit avant de se souvenir d'un vieux proverbe terrien qu'il avait entendu dans la bouche de Fabrice. « La meilleure défense c'est l'attaque».  
« Et toi ? Que faisait la peintre de la soirée derrière cette poubelle ?  
-Je suis agoraphobe. Les grands espaces ça va encore mais dès qu'il y a une foule un peu bruyante... »  
Elle frissonna avant de reprendre.  
« Je suis sortie parce que je commençais à me sentir mal. J'ai des maux de tête récurrents depuis quelques temps, je travaille sans doute trop.  
\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir confondue, s'excusa enfin Robin avant de poursuivre, je vais devoir partir, j'ai encore pas mal de boulot mais merci de m'avoir invité.  
-De rien et...Tu as mon numéro. »  
Eva se dirigea vers la porte et, juste avant de disparaître à l'intérieur elle se retourna et lui dit dans un sourire :  
« N'oublie pas ton tableau. »

Le demi-elfe mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits puis fonça récupérer l'œuvre d'art. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, il était sur AutreMonde, dans un des laboratoires de la police scientifique.  
« Et vous voulez les résultats pour dans une heure ? Demanda le laborantin en remontant sur son nez une paire de lunettes totalement inutile mais qui lui donnait un air intellectuel.  
-Oui. C'est urgent.  
-Une femme a peut-être assassiné son mari. Une fillette de huit ans a probablement fait boire à son amie un philtre pour la rendre laide. Un joaillier a été braqué avec une arme terrienne. Ça aussi c'est urgent. »  
Robin poussa un soupir intérieur avant d'abattre sa dernière carte.  
« Peut-être mais mon enquête concerne personnellement un membre de la famille Impériale. L'Héritière m'a en personne chargé de cette enquête. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'elle...S'impatiente ? »  
Le demi-elfe vit les yeux de l'homme s'écarquiller et sa jugulaire se mit à battre très vite. Il était clairement terrifié à l'idée que Tara fasse exploser son laboratoire dans un élan de rage.  
« Je...Je vais peut-être pouvoir m'arranger, dit-il en déglutissant bruyamment. »  
Satisfait, Robin lui tendit son verre avant de sortir du laboratoire. La jeune fille n'allait pas apprécier qu'il se soit servi de son nom mais en même temps rien ne l'obligeait à lui en parler. Il regagna sa suite avec la ferme intention de découvrir le lien entre la mère de Fabrice et le peintre de la cour, il y en avait forcément un, il fallait juste chercher.

Auguste de Besois-Giron se grattait le nez avec le bout de son stylo plume. Assez tôt dans la matinée, il avait demandé à un de ses amis, un policier à la retraite, de lui envoyer le dossier concernant la mort de sa femme. D'abord réticent, le vieux flic avait fini par céder, par pure sympathie pour Auguste.  
Le père de Fabrice avait mis de côté les photos ainsi que le rapport d'autopsie. Il ne comprenait rien à ce jargon scientifique et ne voulait pas voir sa femme ainsi, comme un vulgaire bout de viande que l'on pouvait charcuter sur une table en acier. Il s'était concentré sur les témoignages et les rapports, ces quelques feuilles qu'il comprenait et qui, hélas, ne lui apprenait rien de nouveau. Il mit de côté la déposition de Tara en se disant que la vie de cette gamine était plus simple quand elle n'était que cela, une gamine jouant, faisant ses devoirs et mangeant des tartines grosses trois fois comme elle. Il saisit ensuite une feuille entre le pouce et l'index et la regarda un instant avant de froncer les sourcils et de tourner légèrement la tête, comme si le fait de changer d'angle allait changer ce qu'il voyait. Posant la feuille sur le bureau, il saisit le téléphone et composa le numéro de son ami.  
«Paul ? C'est Auguste. Dis-moi, c'est quoi ce portrait robot que j'ai trouvé dans le dossier ?  
-Hein ? »  
Il y eut un silence, sûrement le dénommé Paul cherchait-il dans ses souvenirs ce dont voulait parler Auguste.  
« Ah oui, ça. Une vieille femme nous l'a décrit sortant de chez toi juste après l'heure donnée par le légiste. Au début, son témoignage avait l'air fiable puis elle nous a dit que c'était Viktor, un petit homme venu de Mars, qui lui avait dit de regarder dans la direction de ton manoir. On a vérifié et elle avait un casier psychiatrique long comme le bras, surtout des délires hallucinatoires. Donc rien de fiable.  
-Oh, d'accord. »  
Et avant que son ami ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Auguste avait raccroché. Il contempla un instant le portrait de ce grand homme maigre en songeant qu'il ressemblait à un épouvantail. C'était exactement la première chose qu'il s'était dite en le voyant pour la première fois dans une salle des Beaux-Arts.

Auguste triturait nerveusement son chapeau tout en jetant des regards frénétiques à l'horloge en face de lui. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'il sortait avec Elisa mais c'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait sur son territoire. D'habitude ils se voyaient toujours dans son appartement, dans un café ou au cinéma, dans des lieux neutres où il se sentait à l'aise. Mais aujourd'hui il avait fait un pas un avant, il avait décidé de venir l'attendre à la sortie de son cours de dessin. Il savait que plus il s'investissait dans cette relation, plus il prenait de risques que la vérité soit découverte. Le jeune homme avait beaucoup réfléchi durant ces deux mois mais il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de parler d'Autre-Monde à sa petite amie.  
Ses parents lui avaient dit de prendre son temps, d'attendre de voir si c'était bien la bonne mais, depuis qu'il avait trouvé cette bouteille, logée entre un rocher et un oursin, Auguste ne doutait plus. Même avant de faire sauter le bouchon il avait su, su que cette bouteille allait changer toute sa vie.  
La cloche sonna et un flot d'étudiants se déversa dans le couloir. Tous avaient sous le bras cette grande pochette verte où se glissaient des feuilles et des feuilles de dessins. Mais Elisa ne sortait pas. Auguste vérifia le numéro de la salle, puis l'heure avant d'oser ouvrir la porte.  
Elle était là, à même pas trois mètres, ravissante avec son pull vert et son jeans. Elle parlait avec animation avec un homme grand et maigre.  
« Un vrai épouvantail, songea Auguste en retenant un ricanement moqueur. »  
« D'accord monsieur, à la semaine prochaine et merci pour ces informations ! Auguste ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, demanda t-elle en manquant de lui rentrer dedans.  
-Je suis venu te chercher, pour qu'on aille manger au restaurant, répondit-il en sortant de la salle. »  
La jeune peintre lui offrit un sourire radieux accompagné d'un baiser sur la joue.  
« C'était qui ? L'homme avec qui tu discutais ?  
-Basilio ? Mon professeur de dessin. »  
Elisa observa un instant l'expression sur le visage de son petit ami avant de se mettre à rire.  
« Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ? Il a au moins un siècle de plus que moi et il ressemble à un vieux hibou ! »

Moment présent :  
Auguste essuya une larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue. Il avait souvent eut peur qu'Elisa le quitte pour un autre. Pour un artiste, pour un homme plus beau et plus intelligent. Mais aujourd'hui il se rendait compte que, avoir eut peur qu'elle le quitte pour le vieux Basilio avait été la chose la plus stupide au monde. Et aussitôt le rire remplaça les larmes.

***  
Eva sortit du commissariat, furieuse. Il lui avait menti. Il ne travaillait pas ici, il n'était pas policier. Mais alors pourquoi s'intéressait-il à cette affaire vieille de dix ans ? Un détective privé ? Elle sortit son portable, voulant le joindre et l'incendier avant de se souvenir que, s'il avait son numéro, elle n'avait pas le sien. Rageuse, elle fourra l'objet dans sa poche avant de se diriger vers sa voiture. Tournant la clé de contact, elle sortit de sa place en ignorant le mal de tête qui lui sciait les tempes. Elle allait le retrouver et exiger des explications.

* * *

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Dans ce chapitre commence à ce dessiner le lien entre l'histoire et le titre, vous voyez pourquoi?


	10. Chapter 10:

**Blabla de l'auteure:**

Pas de review pour le chapitre précédent? Mais pourquoi?

Enfin bref voila, rappelez vous, une review ça prend trente seconde et ça fait super plaisir à l'auteure qui sera donc plus motivée pour écrire un autre chapitre!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Eva :**

Où comment découvrir AutreMonde...Et ne pas le supporter :

Robin avait passé sa journée et une bonne partie de sa nuit à chercher, à recouper et à classer des informations sur la mère de Fabrice et le peintre de la cour. Au début il n'avait rien trouvé. Elisa vivait sur Terre et le peintre sur AutreMonde, rien ne les rapprochait à part leur profession. Le demi-elfe avait failli abandonner quand il l'avait vu. Ce visage sur cette coupure de presse. S'était alors tendu un lien fragile, éphémère entre les deux victimes. Il avait tout fait pour faire de ce simple lien un pont entre les deux artistes et y était parvenu. Tout collait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre un nom sur ce visage et à le trouver.  
Il envisagea un instant d'aller parler à Fabrice et à Tara mais abandonna cette idée. Au vu des dates, il était simplement impossible qu'ils aient connu la personne qu'il cherchait. Pour dénicher son tueur il devait remonter plus loin dans le passé. Il devait aller rendre une seconde visite au père de Fabrice.

Tara entra sans frapper dans la chambre de Fabrice. C'était le petit matin, à l'heure où tout le palais dormait encore mais la jeune femme savait qu'il serait seul. Moineau était partie faire une ou deux recherches pour sa mère au Lancovit.  
La suite était silencieuse et sombre, rien ne bougeait mais, quand elle poussa la porte de la chambre, elle fut surprise de trouver son ami depuis, en train de peindre l'aube devant la fenêtre ouverte. Son ami en train de peindre l'aube devant la fenêtre ouverte.

Cette vision et l'air frais du matin la ramena très loin en arrière, quant elle pouvait encore s'absenter sans que personne panique, quant elle n'était encore que Tara, une petite fille parmi les autres petites filles.

L'aube pointait à peine, éclairant la campagne d'une lumière blafarde et timide. On était au début de mois d'avril et, même si l'air commençait à se faire plus chaud, le froid était encore présent à cette heure et la rosée mouillait les chaussures et le pantalon des deux enfants qui bravaient la fraîcheur matinale.  
Le garçon portait au-dessus de sa tête un chevalet et une planche de dessin pour ne pas les mouiller. C'était lourd mais il était décidé, il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant. La fille le suivait de près mais en traînant un peu des pieds, on voyait bien qu'elle aurait préféré rester au lit.  
Ils passèrent un ruisseau où elle faillit laisser une de ses chaussures ce qui déclencha les rires de son ami auxquels elle répondit par un tirage de langue. Ce dernier se calma, posa ses affaires et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau.  
Finalement ils arrivèrent devant un étang bordé d'arbres sur lequel se reflétait le soleil levant. Le temps que le garçon installe son matériel, il avait déjà bien grimpé dans le ciel, illuminant d'or le paysage. La petite fille alla poser son menton sur le crâne de son ami en train de choisir ses couleurs et entoura son buste de ses bras avant de soupirer :  
« Tu avais raison. C'est vraiment très beau... ».

Moment présent :  
Tara esquissa un sourire à ce souvenir. Il y en avait eu beaucoup ,des escapades de ce genre, surtout les soirs d'été, quand le soleil se couche tard ou les matins d'hiver, quand il illumine le paysage enneigé. Mais plus que tout elle se souvenait de l'expression de Fabrice quand il peignait. Il avait l'air si calme, si mûr, si serein, tant d'expressions qu'elle avait rarement revues sur son visage après la mort de sa mère.  
Elle attendit que Fabrice ait plongé son pinceau dans la peinture pour signaler sa présence par un raclement de gorge. Le jeune homme se retourna avec un léger sursaut mais, en la voyant, lui adressa un léger sourire avant de revenir à sa toile.  
« Je croyais que tu ne peignais plus ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.  
-C'est ce que je croyais aussi. Mais Gloria m'a persuadé de m'y remettre, répondit-il en ajoutant une touche de rouge au-dessus d'un arbre.  
-Tu aurais dû le faire avant. Tu as vraiment du talent, murmura Tara en contemplant le tableau inachevé mais pourtant déjà magnifique.  
-J'étais trop triste, peindre me faisait trop penser à ma mère. Et puis on a été plutôt occupés ces dernières années, sourit-il en mordillant le bout en bois de son pinceau. »  
Le silence s'étira. Fabrice peignait, Tara regardait. Comme autrefois, comme avant. De temps à autre elle lui suggérait une couleur, une forme mais elle se contentait surtout de regarder. Elle n'aurait jamais osé le formuler mais elle pensait sincèrement que si son ami avait continué de peindre peut-être n'aurait-il jamais rejoint Magister. En effet, comment aurait-il pu se sentir inférieur avec un tel don pour l'art ?  
« Robin va l'avoir, dit-elle soudain, comme si c'était une évidence.  
-Tu n'en sais rien. Il est doué, certes, mais certains indices sont vieux de dix ans.  
-Tu n'as pas confiance en lui ?  
-Bien sûr que si, mais je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs comme la dernière fois. Si je n'espère rien, je ne serais pas déçu. »  
Elle lança un regard triste à son ami avant de venir l'étreindre.

Eva claqua la porte de sa voiture et poussa un petit sifflement. Ce manoir, ce n'était vraiment pas de la gnognotte et son voisin en granite rose n'était pas mal non plus dans le style imposant. Elle s'était torturé les méninges pendant un petit moment pour savoir comment retrouver Robin mais la solution lui était apparu très simplement, alors qu'elle prenait son déjeuner. Il lui avait dit enquêter sur le meurtre de la peintre nommée Elisa et ça, elle sentait que ce n'était pas un mensonge. Or qui avait-il sûrement interrogé en premier ? La famille, bien sûr !  
Grâce à Internet, elle avait donc appris que la peintre avait été mariée à un homme vivant dans le sud, un certain comte de Besois-Giron. Un petit tour par l'annuaire avait suffi pour voir qu'il vivait toujours dans son manoir. Elle avait donc sauté dans sa voiture, roulé toute la nuit et avait débarqué au petit matin à Tagon où on lui avait indiqué la direction du manoir.  
La jeune femme marcha vers l'immense portail en fer forgé et appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone. Elle fut surprise de constater que la personne qui lui répondit était le comte en personne et non un vulgaire domestique.  
« Moi, si j'avais une baraque pareille, je me payerais une armée de domestiques, au moins pour faire le ménage, songea-t-elle en avançant dans le jardin. »  
Eva avança jusqu'au perron, monta une volée de marches et la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'ait pu toquer. L'homme en face d'elle avait une petite cinquantaine d'années et, malgré un nez assez imposant, avait dû beaucoup plaire aux femmes dans sa jeunesse. Là, il avait juste l'air mal réveillé.  
« Vous êtes ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil broussailleux.  
-Je vous l'ai dit, je suis Eva et…  
-Vous voulez me parler, je sais. Mais ça ne me dit pas qui vous êtes.  
-Je suis peintre, c'est moi qui ait repris la restauration que votre femme avait commencée il y a dix ans. Un homme, un soi-disant inspecteur de police est venu me parler il y a quelques jours et j'aimerais savoir si vous saviez où je peux le trouver, ou si vous auriez un numéro de téléphone ?  
-Pour quoi faire ? Demanda le comte, méfiant et appréciant peu d'être dérangé pendant son petit-déjeuner.  
-Il n'est pas vraiment de la police et j'aimerais lui demander des explications.  
-C'est un détective privé que j'ai engagé moi-même. Je vais lui dire de vous contacter mais maintenant veuillez sortir, j'ai du travail. »  
Par travail, le comte entendait une famille de Tatris venant passer des vacances sur Terre et si jamais cette jeune femme les voyait...elle serait bonne pour un Mintus ou l'internement, au choix. Elle fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête et commença à descendre les marches quand une voix l'arrêta.  
« Comte ? Désolé de vous déranger mais...Eva ? »  
Robin venait d'apparaître derrière le père de Fabrice sous son apparence elfique. Eva se retourna et se figea. Son regard alla des oreilles de Robin à ses cheveux argentés puis elle détailla son étrange costume avant d'ouvrir légèrement la bouche et de dire d'une voix tremblante :  
« Tu fais du cinéma ? »  
Avant que Robin n'ait pu répondre, elle porta la main à sa tête et vacilla, comme si elle était en train de faire un malaise puis, d'un seul coup, s'effondra par terre et roula au bas des marches. La surprise avait empêché le jeune homme de la rattraper mais il fila aussitôt en bas des marches et lui lança un Reparus qui ne fit rien.  
« Prévenez AutreMonde, comte, appelez un chaman et dites-lui que c'est urgent. »  
Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Robin mit la jeune femme dans un état de veille magique, quoi qu'elle ait, le sort le stopperait, au moins jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un chaman.

* * *

Alors? Un petit avis? C'est bientôt la fin de cette fic, sûrement vers fin décembre ou début janvier.


	11. Chapter 11:

**Blabla de l'auteure:**

Toujours aucun commentaire? Personne ne me lis donc? Ou alors vous avez la flemme de poster une review? Bon, je vais faire un peu de chantage: si vous postez un commentaire le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite car je serais plus motivée pour l'écrire.

Mais peut être que la fin du chapitre vous fera réagir...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : La prochaine victime : **

_Ou comment passer de « hors de danger » à « mort » avant que personne n'ait eut le temps de dire ouf :_

Le Chaman remonta ses lunettes qui avaient glissé sur le bout de son nez et fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il examinait une nonso terrienne, c'était même la première fois de sa carrière, mais ce n'était pas cela qui le rendait perplexe. Il vérifia encore une fois les résultats des analyses ainsi que les symptômes pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait aucune erreur, en voyant que tout était juste, jeta un regard peiné à la jeune femme étendue sur le litElle était belle, avec une peau couleur chocolat, de longs doigts fins et une bouche pleine; elle ressemblait presque à une poupée endormie. Le Chaman lui tapota la tête comme on le fait avec les tout petits enfants et marmonna pour lui- même :

« T'inquiètes pas, petite, t'es tirée d'affaire. »

Eva ne broncha pas, restant immobile dans son coma magique. Le Chaman mit ses lunettes dans sa poche avec précaution et sortit de l'infirmerie. Il devait aller voir le demi-elfe, celui qui lui avait semblé proche de la Terrienne.

Robin était toujours sur Terre, chez le père de Fabrice. Il lui avait tout expliqué, et même montré la photo trouvée dans un journal autremondien.

« C'est Basilio, dit simplement Auguste en la voyant.

-Donc vous le connaissez.

-aPas vraiment. C'était un des professeurs d'Elisa quand elle était aux Beaux-Arts. Je l'ai vu deux ou trois fois seulement mais elle m'en parlait souvent, elle l'admirait beaucoup. Mais je sais qu'il a été vu près du manoir la nuit où Elisa est morte. Je viens juste de l'apprendre en fouillant dans un vieux dossier de la police, se défendit-il devant le regard du demi-elfe.

-Ce Basilio était également le professeur du peintre assassiné à Omois, expliqua Robin.

-Mais pourquoi les avoir tués s'ils étaient ses élèves ? Il aurait dû être fier d'eux. »

Robin haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance puis se leva, et, après avoir salué le comte, sortit de la pièce. Il en était sûr maintenant : Basilio était le tueur. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir où il se cachait. Le jeune homme avait déjà appelé les deux écoles où il avait enseigné et on l'avait informé qu'il ne travaillait plus là-bas. Mais il avait quand même réussi à obtenir deux adresses, et, en fouinant un peu plus profondément il en avait trouvé trois autres, des maisons de vacance. Il doutait sincèrement que Basilio y soit mais, par prudence, il avait quand même envoyé quelques hommes y faire un tour.

Il s'apprêtait à incanter un Transmitus pour se rendre chez Eva et lui prendre quelques affaires quand sa boule de cristal sonna. Il décrocha et le visage d'un des officiers qu'il avait envoyés sur les traces du tueur apparut.

« Vous devriez venir voir, on ne l'a pas trouvé mais il y a pas mal de choses intéressantes chez lui. J'ai eu les autres et apparemment cette maison est la seule digne d'être habitée, les autres sont des ruines avec aucun mobilier et tenant tout juste debout.

-J'arrive, vous êtes... ?

-Sur Terre, dans un petit village italien, je vous envoie les coordonnées. »

Un message arriva, lui donnant l'adresse à laquelle il devait se rendre. Robin procéda par petits bonds et il ne lui fallut pas moins de dix Transmitus pour arriver dans la maison de Basilio.

Il était apparu directement dans le salon et ce qui lui sauta aux yeux, ce ne fut pas la poussière ni les draps blancs sur les meubles, mais les photos collées aux murs. Des visages d'enfants, d'adultes, d'hommes et de femmes, blancs ou noirs, mais aussi des elfes, des vampyrs et d'autres races autremondiennes. Presque tous avaient le visage barré d'une croix rouge.

« D'après nos premières estimations, il y a environ une vingtaine de personnes sur ces murs, plus leur famille, leurs amis...

-Ils sont tous morts empoisonnés ? Demanda Robin.

-Aucune idée, mais le peintre de la cour est là, répondit le policier en pointant un morceau du mur, et la peintre terrienne, ici, poursuivit-il en désignant un autre endroit. »

Le jeune homme fit un pas en avant, comme s'il était attiré par un aimant. Cette curiosité morbide le dégoûtait, mais il avait besoin de voir les photos de la mère de Fabrice. Arrivé devant le mur, il détailla les portraits. Il y en avait de minuscules comme cette image de Fabrice bébé et d'autres immenses comme celle du mariage d'Elisa. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup, dans le physique comme dans l'attitude. Il fixa ensuite son attention sur un cliché représentant une scène de pique-nique au bord d'une rivière. Fabrice se gavait de tarte aux pommes tandis que Tara dormait, la tête sur les genoux de la peintre. Le comte,lui, lissait sa moustache du bout des doigts. Durant un instant, Robin se demanda qui avait bien pu prendre cette photo.

« Nous avons aussi trouvé ça, intervint l'officier en lui tendant un livre relié de cuir. C'est son journal et ça explique pas mal de choses, surtout au sujet de ses motivations. »

Le demi-elfe l'ouvrit à la première page et fut surpris de la date : 1 janvier 1801. Basilio était donc un sortcelier et non pas un nonso originaire d'AutreMonde.

_Je le hais. Pourquoi l'ai-je pris comme élève ? Il était si pitoyable, si gauche, si maladroit. Il peignait sans aucune grâce, sans aucun talent ses tableaux étaient d'une laideur et d'une banalité dans pareilles. Mis j'en ai fait mon élève, j'ai été patient, je lui ai tout appris. Et qu'est-ce que je récolte pour mon travail ? Rien. Pas la moindre petite miette de gloire alors que son visage et son nom s'étalent dans tous les journaux. __Il sourit à l'objectif, il donne des interviews comme s'il était un grand, un vrai artiste. C'est faux, mensonges et racontars, il ne serait rien sans moi, RIEN !_

Robin referma le cahier, il n'avait pas besoin d'en lire plus, il comprenait maintenant plus ou moins les motivations de Basilio. Sûrement avait-il été un très bon professeur mais un peintre moyen. A cause de cela, ses élèves, dotés d'un réel talent, l'avaient dépassé et il ne l'avait pas supporté. Il observa les murs et demanda à l'officier :

« Tous les visages sont barrés ?

-Non. Il y en a un seul qui ne l'est pas, sûrement sa prochaine victime. Le problème, c'est qu'il y a trop d'informations ici, on ne sait plus à quel visage approprier quoi, répondit-il en se grattant le crâne. »

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la portion réservée à la prochaine victime, et, en votant le visage, ne put s'empêcher de hoqueter. Il devait retourner sur AutreMonde, et vite.

Tara et Moineau étaient en train de savourer un goûter préparé par les cuisiniers d'Omois tout en parlant. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées ainsi, juste toutes les deux et cela leur avait manqué.

« Je suis allée à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure, annonça Tara. Par curiosité. Robin m'avait parlé de cette nonso et je voulais voir à quoi elle ressemblait.

-Et alors ? Elle est comment ?

-Jolie, la peau noire, les cheveux courts et tressés. Le Chaman m'a dit que, d'après les premières conclusions, elle se serait évanouie à cause du stress de son travail et celui d'avoir découvertAutreMonde.

-Donc elle n'a rien de grave, fit Moineau, soulagée car n'aimant pas l'idée qu'une amie de Robin souffre.

-Le Chaman a dit qu'il fallait attendre les résultats d'analyse mais normalement il n'y a pas à s'en faire. »

Le silence s'installa, elles étaient heureuses l'une comme l'autre pour Robin et espéraient sincèrement que la jeune peintre ne prendrait pas peur en découvrant la vraie nature de leur ami.

« Tu savais que Fabrice peignait ? Demanda soudainement Moineau.

-Bien sûr, avant la mort d'Elisa, il gribouillait tout le temps, même à l'école. Moi, par contre, j'étais incapable de dessiner quoi que ce soit, se rappela Tara en souriant. »

Betty et Fabrice se regardèrent puis ce dernier lança d'une voix hésitante :

« Un... dragon ?

-Non ! »

Tara leva les yeux au ciel et rajouta deux, trois traits sur son dessin. Le but du jeu était simple : une personne dessinait, les autres devaient deviner ce que c'était et celui qui trouvait allait dessiner.

Betty pencha la tête sur le côté en se disant que ça aurait peut-être plus de sens si elle le voyait penché. Elle eut soudain une illumination et dit, très sûre d'elle :

« C'est un pégase. »

Au regard désespéré de Tara elle comprit que ce n'était pas ça. Les deux amis fixèrent le tableau et cette masse de traits et en tirèrent une certitude : ça avait des ailes.

« Une autruche ? Proposa Fabrice.

-Un papillon ?

-Mais non ! Vous ne voyez pas : là, c'est les ailes, là, les pattes et là, la tête. C'est une poule, répondit Tara, ennuyée par le manque de ressemblance de son dessin.

-Aaaaah, d'accord, heu, c'est vrai que si on regarde bien... Fit Fabrice.

-Et qu'on plisse un peu les yeux... Continua Betty. »

La petite Tara poussa un soupir contrarié et effaça d'un coup de brosse l'infâme dessin avant de tendre le feutre à Fabrice qui, en moins d'une seconde, dessina un aigle plus vrai que nature.

Moineau essuya une larme de rire qui avait coulé au coin de son œil et réprima un gloussement. Elle aimait beaucoup les petites anecdotes de Tara, elles lui permettaient de connaître un peu plus le passé de son petit ami.

Robin entra en courant dans l'infirmerie, manquant de renverser le Chaman qui attrapa ses épaules pour se stabiliser.

« Ah, vous êtes là, je vous ai cherché partout durant toute la journée !

-Je dois voir Eva, c'est urgent.

-Oui, bien sûr, mais vous devez savoir une chose : elle a été empoisonnée à l'arsenic, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons drainé le poison, elle est hors de danger, annonça-t-il alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre de la peintre. »

Robin hoqueta et se précipita vers le lit où Eva était étendue , un bras pendant hors du drap, le corps étrangement pâle et les yeux grands ouverts mais ne cillant pas. Le jeune homme posa une main tremblante sur le poignet délicat de la jeune femme mais il ne trouva aucun pouls. Le Chaman lança un sort mais rien ne se passa, il était trop tard, Basilio avait sûrement déjà barré le visage de la jeune femme d'une croix rouge.

* * *

Alors? Une petite review? Allez, s'il vous plait, ça ne prend pas longtemps et ça fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
